El Condor Pasa
by Chudic
Summary: Âîéíà çàêîí÷èëàñü. Âîëäåìîðò áûë ïîâåðæåí. Íî îáðåë ëè Ãàððè ñâîáîäó?..


**El Condor Pasa******

_by __×óäèê___

_Beta: Helga___

_Pairing: HP/SS; _

_Summary: __slash._

_Disclaimer: íå ìîå è íå ïðåòåíäóþ. _

Øîññå áûëî àáñîëþòíî ïóñòûì – íàâåðíîå, ñêàçûâàëèñü è âðåìÿ ãîäà, è ïðèáëèæåíèå ïðàçäíèêîâ.  Ñòàðåíüêàÿ «Subaru Impreza» äâèãàëàñü â íàïðàâëåíèè àâñòðèéñêîé ãðàíèöû – íå òî ÷òîáû ýòî ÷òî-òî çíà÷èëî. Åâðîñîþç óæå äàâíî óáðàë ýòî ñëîâî èç ñâîåãî ñëîâàðÿ. 

Ïî ðàäèî ïåðåäàâàëè ïîñëåäíèå íîâîñòè: Äîëëàð îïÿòü óïàë ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê Åâðî, ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ àìåðèêàíñêîé âàëþòå ïî-ñòðàøíîìó íå âåçëî. Â Èðàêå âñå åùå ïðîäîëæàëàñü ïàðòèçàíñêàÿ âîéíà. Êîòîðûé ãîä ïîäðÿä – êàæåòñÿ, âñå äàâíî ïåðåñòàëè ñ÷èòàòü…  Âåëèêîáðèòàíèþ ñîáèðàëñÿ ïîñåòèòü ðîññèéñêèé ïðåçèäåíò. È åùå ìíîãî âñåãî. 

Ãîëîñ äèêòîðà áûë ìîíîòîííûì è êàêèì-òî íåïðèÿòíûì, âîäèòåëü «Subaru» íå çàõîòåë ñëóøàòü îá î÷åðåäíîì ïîâûøåíèè öåí è ïðîñòî ïåðåêëþ÷èë âîëíó. Ñíîâà íîâîñòè. Áóäòî áû â ýòî âðåìÿ ñóòîê êòî-òî ñëóøàë èõ! Ñòðåëêè íà ñîâåðøåííî íîâåíüêèõ ÷àñàõ «GUESS» òîëüêî ÷òî ïåðåøàãíóëè ÷åðåç ïîëîâèíó ïÿòîãî. Ñòðàøíî õîòåëîñü ñïàòü, à âïåðåäè åùå ìíîãèå êèëîìåòðû äîðîãè. Îí âêëþ÷èë ìàãíèòîôîí. Êàêàÿ-òî ñîâåðøåííî äóðàöêàÿ ìîëîäåæíàÿ ãðóïïà ñ îäíîîáðàçíîé ìóçûêîé è ïîëíûì îòñóòñòâèåì ñìûñëà â ïåñíÿõ. È âñå-òàêè å¸ áîäðûå ðèòìû ïîìîãàëè íå çàñíóòü. Õîòÿ âñêîðå âñå ðàâíî ïðèøëîñü ñâåðíóòü ñ øîññå ê çàïðàâêå. 

Âîäèòåëü âûïèë êîôå â ïðèäîðîæíîì ðåñòîðàí÷èêå è êóïèë ñèãàðåò. Ìîæíî áûëî îñòàíîâèòüñÿ â ìîòåëå íåïîäàëåêó è ïîñïàòü ïàðó ÷àñîâ, íî óòðîì îí õîòåë áû áûòü óæå íà ìåñòå. Ïîýòîìó îí ïðîñòî äàë ñåáå ïîëó÷àñîâóþ ïåðåäûøêó, ðàçìÿë ìûøöû, êîòîðûå ñîâåðøåííî çàòåêëè îò äîëãîãî ñèäåíèÿ çà ðóëåì.  Ìóæ÷èíà ïîäîøåë ê ìàøèíå, íî îñòàíîâèëñÿ, çà÷àðîâàííûé âûñîêèì çèìíèì íåáîì ñ ðîññûïÿìè çâåçä.  ßð÷å âñåãî ñèÿëà àëüôà Áîëüøîãî Ïñà – Ñèðèóñ. Îí óëûáíóëñÿ, äîñòàâàÿ èç êàðìàíà çàæèãàëêó è çàêóðèâàÿ. 

Ðóêà äðîãíóëà, êîãäà îñòðàÿ áîëü ïðîíçèëà âñå òåëî, ñèãàðåòà óïàëà íà ìîêðûé àñôàëüò è ñ ëåãêèì øèïåíèåì ïîòóõëà.  Îí îïåðñÿ íà êàïîò ìàøèíû, ÷òîáû íå óïàñòü, è ñ òðóäîì ïîïûòàëñÿ ïåðåâåñòè äûõàíèå. Åùå îäíà ìó÷èòåëüíàÿ âîëíà íàêðûëà åãî,  íà ýòîò ðàç ñáèâàÿ ñ íîã. Îí ìåäëåííî ñïîëç âíèç è ïðèñëîíèëñÿ çàòûëêîì ê ïðîõëàäíîìó ìåòàëëó. Ñíîâà áîëü. Îí ïðèæàë ðóêó ê ãðóäè, â óøàõ ìîëîòî÷êîì ñòó÷àë ïóëüñ. Òóê, òóê, òóê, òóê, òóê.  Áîëü. Îí ïîâàëèëñÿ íà àñôàëüò. Áîëü. Íà ýòîò ðàç îí çàêðè÷àë, ïðèæèìàÿ êîëåíè ê ãðóäè, à ðóêàìè îáõâàòûâàÿ ãîëîâó. Áèåíèå ïóëüñà ñòàíîâèëîñü íåâûíîñèìî ãðîìêèì. Ïåðåä ãëàçàìè âñå ïîòåìíåëî. Êðèê óñëûøàëè ëþäè íà ñòîÿíêå è ïîäáåæàëè ê íåìó. Îí ñëûøàë èõ âçâîëíîâàííûå ãîëîñà, ñóìáóðíóþ ðå÷ü. Êòî-òî ñïðîñèë, íåò ëè çäåñü âðà÷à. Êòî-òî îòâåòèë, ÷òî íåò, íî íàäî âûçâàòü ñêîðóþ. Ñ òðóäîì, ïðåâîçìîãàÿ áîëü, ðàçðûâàþùóþ åãî òåëî, îí îòêðûë ãëàçà è ïðîõðèïåë: «Íå íàäî âðà÷à…» è ñïëþíóë âÿçêóþ êðîâü. Áîëü îòïóñòèëà. Îí â èçíåìîæåíèè ëåã íà ñïèíó…  

***

Áåäà íèêîãäà íå ïðèõîäèò îäíà. Îíà âñåãäà âåðèëà â ýòè ñëîâà. Ñîâà ïðèëåòåëà â òðè ÷àñà íî÷è, âçúåðîøåííàÿ è óñòàâøàÿ. Åé ïîíàäîáèëîñü âñåãî òðèäöàòü ñåêóíä, ÷òîáû ïðî÷èòàòü ïèñüìî, è ãîðàçäî áîëüøå, ÷òîáû ñìûñë íàïèñàííîãî äîøåë äî å¸ ïîòðÿñåííîãî ñîçíàíèÿ.  Îíà îïóñòèëàñü íà ñòóë, è ïåðãàìåíò âûïàë èç äðîæàùèõ ðóê. Óñòàâøàÿ è èçìîòàííàÿ æåíùèíà ìîãëà ïðîøåïòàòü òîëüêî îäíî: «×òî òåïåðü?»  Îíà ïîäíÿëàñü – îñòîðîæíî, îíà óæå äàâíî ïåðåñòàëà äîâåðÿòü äàæå ñåáå. Ïîäîéäÿ ê êàìèíó, îíà øâûðíóëà â îãîíü ãîðñòü Ëåòó÷åãî Ïîðîõà.

Â êàáèíåòå ãîðåë ñâåò. Ïîæèëàÿ æåíùèíà ñêëîíèëàñü íàä ñòîëîì, ïåðåä íåé ëåæàëà ãîðà ñâèòêîâ. 

– Äàæå íà êàíèêóëàõ ðàáîòàåòå äîïîçäíà, Ìèíåðâà? – ñïðîñèëà îíà, âûéäÿ èç êàìèíà. Æåíùèíà ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó. 

– Ïðèõîäèòñÿ, à ïî÷åìó òû äî ñèõ ïîð íå ñïèøü? – ñïðîñèëà îíà ó ñâîåé íî÷íîé ãîñòüè. Ïîâèíóÿñü âçìàõó âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êè, ñòîïêà ïàïîê ñ äîêóìåíòàìè ïåðåìåñòèëàñü íà ïîë ê òàêîé æå ñòîïêå, à íà ñòîëå ïîÿâèëñÿ ÷àéíèê  è ÷àøêè. 

– Ëèìîííóþ äîëüêó, Ãåðìèîíà? – ñïðîñèëà îíà, è ÷òî-òî î÷åíü ïîõîæåå íà óëûáêó ïðîìåëüêíóëî ó íåå íà ëèöå. 

Ãåðìèîíà ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé, ñàäÿñü è ïðîòÿãèâàÿ åé ñâèòîê. 

Æåíùèíà ïðîáåæàëà ïî ñòðî÷êàì ãëàçàìè è ïîáëåäíåëà. 

– Ýòîãî íå ìîæåò áûòü! Êàê? 

– Ìû ýòîãî íå óçíàåì, Ìèíåðâà. 

– Ýòî íåâîçìîæíî... – ñ êàêèì-òî îáðå÷åííûì âèäîì ïîâòîðèëà æåíùèíà. 

– Íåâîçìîæíî? – ñ êðèâîé óñìåøêîé ïåðåñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà. – Òîìó, î êîì ìû ãîâîðèì, ýòî ñëîâî íå ïîäõîäèò.

– Íî Ãåðìèîíà… ×òî åñëè?..

– À ÷òî åñëè íåò? Ìèíåðâà, Âû êîãäà-íèáóäü çàäóìûâàëèñü î òîì, ÷òî Àëüáóñ ïîñòóïèë íåïðàâèëüíî? 

– Íî…

– Àëüáóñ, êàêèì áû âåëèêèì ìàãîì îí íè áûë, âñå ðàâíî îñòàâàëñÿ ÷åëîâåêîì. À ëþäÿì ñâîéñòâåííî îøèáàòüñÿ, Ìèíåðâà, – îíà ïîäíÿëàñü, – îòäîõíèòå, Âàì ýòî íåîáõîäèìî, – ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè îíà âûøëà èç êàáèíåòà.  Ñòàðûå ÷àñû ñ êóêóøêîé çà å¸ ñïèíîé ïîêàçûâàëè ïîëîâèíó ïÿòîãî. 

Áåäà íèêîãäà íå ïðèõîäèò îäíà.  Â øåñòü óòðà å¸ ðàçáóäèë êðèê, ïîõîæèé íà âîïëü Ñèðåí. Îíà ïîäñêî÷èëà íà ïîñòåëè, ðóêà èíñòèíêòèâíî ìåòíóëàñü ê âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êå. Âîé íå ïðåêðàùàëñÿ. Êîãäà êîìíàòó îçàðèëî ëåãêîå ñâå÷åíèå, îíà óâèäåëà Ïèâçà, ìå÷óùåãîñÿ ïî ñïàëüíå.  

– Ïèâç, ÷òî òû çäåñü äåëàåøü?! – ãîëîñ æåíùèíû ñî çâó÷àâøèìè â íåì ñòàëüíûìè íîòêàìè äîëæíûì îáðàçîì ïîäåéñòâîâàë íà ïîëòåðãåéñòà, è òîò, ïðåêðàòèâ èñòåðèêó, ïðîèçí¸ñ âñåãî îäíî ñëîâî:

– Ñíåéï…            

Åé áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî ýòîãî. Âñêî÷èâ ñ ïîñòåëè è íå çàáîòÿñü î òîì, ÷òî íà íåé òîëüêî áåëüå, îíà áðîñèëàñü ê äâåðÿì, êðèêíóâ íà õîäó: 

– Ðàçáóäè Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè è Äèðåêòðèñó…

***

Àãåíò ïî íåäâèæèìîñòè óæå  ïîë÷àñà êàê ìåðèëà øàãàìè íåáîëüøîé äâîðèê âîçëå êîòòåäæà. Áûëî íå òàê óæ è õîëîäíî, íî ñ ãîð äóë ëåäÿíîé, ïðîíèçûâàþùèé äî êîñòåé âåòåð, è îíà óñïåëà ïðîäðîãíóòü. Ïîïðàâèâ êðàñíûå, êàê è ïóõîâèê, ìåõîâûå íàóøíèêè, îíà ïîâåðíóëàñü â ñòîðîíó ïîâîðîòà øîññå. Íèêîãî. Âûðóãàâøèñü, æåíùèíà íàïðàâèëàñü ê ñâîåé ìàøèíå. 

Îíà íåíàâèäåëà ïîäîáíûå óòðåííèå âñòðå÷è ñ ïîêóïàòåëÿìè, íî åùå áîëüøå íåíàâèäåëà ñäåëêè, çàêëþ÷åííûå ÷åðåç Èíòåðíåò. Îáû÷íî ýòèì çàíèìàëñÿ Ïèò. Íî ñåé÷àñ â ïðåääâåðèè ðîæäåñòâåíñêèõ ïðàçäíèêîâ â îôèñå ïî÷òè íèêîãî íå áûëî. Äà äàæå åñëè áû è áûëè – îíà åäèíñòâåííàÿ èç âñåõ, êòî ñâîáîäíî âëàäåë àíãëèéñêèì. Æåíùèíà îáðå÷åííî âçäîõíóëà. È ïîñìîòðåëà íà ÷àñû. Äåñÿòü. ×åðò, ãäå æå îí? Îíà íå èìåëà ïðåäñòàâëåíèÿ äàæå î òîì, êàê âûãëÿäèò ïîêóïàòåëü. Òîëüêî èìÿ.  Ñåâ â ìàøèíó, âêëþ÷èëà ïå÷êó è íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò äåðæàëà ðóêè ó ïàíåëè ðàäèàòîðà. Ïîòîì  ñòàëà êîïàòüñÿ â äîêóìåíòàõ. Àãà. Ýðèê… Ýðèê Äæåéìñ. Ñòðàííîå èìÿ. Ñîãðåâøèñü, îíà âûëåçëà èç ìàøèíû è âåðíóëàñü ê ïðåæíåìó çàíÿòèþ.

Ïîñëûøàëñÿ øóì äâèãàòåëÿ, è áåëàÿ, çàáðûçãàííàÿ òàëûì ñíåãîì «Subaru», îñòàíîâèëàñü íà îáî÷èíå ïåðåä êîòòåäæåì. Æåíùèíà ïîäîøëà ïîáëèæå.  Èç ìàøèíû âûëåç ìóæ÷èíà â ñòàðûõ ãðÿçíûõ ãîëóáûõ äæèíñàõ, ðâàíûõ êðîññîâêàõ è çàëÿïàííîé êîæàíîé êóðòêå, ñëèøêîì ëåãêîé äëÿ äåêàáðÿ. Îí íå áûë ïîõîæ íà ïîêóïàòåëÿ äîìà. Îí íå âûãëÿäåë äàæå êàê  çàáëóäèâøèéñÿ òóðèñò. Ñêîðåå âñåãî, îí íàïîìèíàë áðîäÿãó. 

Îíà ñ òðóäîì ïîäàâèëà æåëàíèå áðîñèòüñÿ ê ìàøèíå. 

– Ïðîøó ìåíÿ èçâèíèòü, ìèññèñ Àíäåðñîí, ÿ ïî äîðîãå ðåøèë çàåõàòü â ñóïåðìàðêåò, ïîýòîìó è îïîçäàë, – îí øèðîêî óëûáíóëñÿ, êèâàÿ íà ïàêåòû íà çàäíåì ñèäåíèè. 

Îíà âûäàâèëà èç ñåáÿ æàëêîå ïîäîáèå óëûáêè è êèâíóëà. 

– Íè÷åãî ñòðàøíîãî. Ïîéäåìòå, ÿ ïîêàæó Âàì äîì è… – îíà ñäåëàëà íåñêîëüêî øàãîâ â ñòîðîíó êðûëüöà.

– Ýòî íåîáÿçàòåëüíî, – ñëèøêîì ïîñïåøíî ïåðåáèë îí åå. 

Æåíùèíà, íåäîóìåâàÿ, ïîâåðíóëàñü ê íåìó. 

– Ëþáëþ ñþðïðèçû, – îí ñíîâà óëûáíóëñÿ. 

Îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî è âñòðåòèëàñü ñ âçãëÿäîì èçóìðóäíûõ, ãëàç. Æåíùèíà âçäðîãíóëà, íî íå îò íàëåòåâøåãî âíåçàïíî ïîðûâà õîëîäíîãî âåòðà. Êîãäà îíà áûëà ìàëåíüêîé, îíè ñ îòöîì ïîïàëè â àâàðèþ, è òîãäà îíà áûëà íà ãðàíè æèçíè è ñìåðòè. È ïîòîì ïàïà ðàññêàçûâàë åé, ÷òî íà ñåêóíäó îíè å¸ ïîòåðÿëè. Âðà÷è íàçûâàþò ýòî êëèíè÷åñêîé ñìåðòüþ. Îíà íå çíàëà. Ïðîñòî â êàêîé-òî ìîìåíò, ïîêà îíà áûëà òàì, â òåìíîòå, îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà õîëîä è ñòðàõ. Íèêîãäà áîëüøå îíà íå èñïûòûâàëà íè÷åãî ïîäîáíîãî. È âîò òåïåðü òàêèå æå ÷óâñòâà ñíîâà çàïîëîíèëè åå ñîçíàíèå. Îíà ïîñïåøíî îòäàëà ìóæ÷èíå äîêóìåíòû è áûñòðûì øàãîì íàïðàâèëàñü ê ñâîåé ìàøèíå. Îíà õîòåëà óåõàòü îòñþäà êàê ìîæíî ñêîðåå è çàáûòü îá ýòîì ñòðàííîì ïàðíå, ñîâåðøåííî íå ïîõîæåì íà ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðûé òîëüêî ÷òî íå ãëÿäÿ ïðèîáðåë äîì çà ïîëòîðà ìèëëèîíà  åâðî,  

***

Îíà íå ïîìíèëà, ÷òîáû ðàíüøå êîãäà-íèáóäü _òàê_ êðè÷àëà. Íåò, îíà âñåãäà áûëà ñïîêîéíîé è óðàâíîâåøåííîé. Èñòåðèêè – íå å¸ ñòèõèÿ. Äà è î êàêèõ èñòåðèêàõ ìîæåò èäòè ðå÷ü, åñëè îíà ïðîøëà ÷åðåç Àä? Íî ñåé÷àñ âñ¸ å¸ ñàìîîáëàäàíèå âûëåòåëî â òðóáó, êàê äûì îò êàìèíà. Îíà ïðîñòî îðàëà, íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà øîêèðîâàííûå ëèöà êîëäîìåäèêîâ â áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå. È åå ìåíüøå âñåãî âîëíîâàëî òî, êàêèìè âûðàæåíèÿìè îíà ïîëüçóåòñÿ, ÷òîáû îáúÿñíèòü èì âñåì, êòî æå îíè íà ñàìîì äåëå… 

– Ãåðìèîíà! – â ýòó ñåêóíäó Ìèíåðâà ìîãëà ñ òàêèì æå óñïåõîì ïûòàòüñÿ îñòàíîâèòü ì÷àùèéñÿ íà âñåõ ïîðàõ Õîãâàðòñ-Ýêñïðåññ.  Ðàçâåðíóâøèñü, ìîëîäàÿ æåíùèíà íàãðàäèëà Äèðåêòðèñó òàêèì âçãëÿäîì, ÷òî òà ïðåäïî÷ëà çàìîë÷àòü è ïðîñòî æäàòü, êîãäà ïðîéäåò áóðÿ. Íî çàòèøüå íàñòóïèëî íå ñêîðî…

– Ãåðìèîíà, – âòîðàÿ ïîïûòêà.

– Äà, Ìèíåðâà? – ãîëîñ  áûë êàêèì-òî íååñòåñòâåííî ñïîêîéíûì. Äèðåêòðèñó ïåðåä¸ðíóëî. 

– Îí æèâ?

– Äà, âñå îáîøëîñü… Íå äóìàëà, ÷òî êîãäà-ëèáî ýòî ñêàæó, íî ÿ áëàãîäàðíà Ïèâçó, – Ãåðìèîíà îïóñòèëàñü â êðåñëî. Íåñêîëüêî ÷åëîâåê èç ÷èñëà ïîìîùíèêîâ ìàäàì Ïîìôðè âñ¸ åù¸ ñòîÿëè, âûòÿíóâøèñü, êàê ñîëäàòû íà ïëàöó. Ãåðìèîíà îäàðèëà èõ îäíèì èç ñâîèõ ñàìûõ òÿæåëûõ âçãëÿäîâ è çëîâåùå ïðîøèïåëà:

– Ñâîáîäíû…

– ×òî ïðîèçîøëî? – Ìèíåðâà ïðèñåëà ðÿäîì.

– Îí ïûòàëñÿ ïîêîí÷èòü ñ ñîáîé. Çåëüå... – îíà ãëóõî ðàññìåÿëàñü. – Ìîæíî ïîäóìàòü, Ïðîôåññîð Çåëèé âûáðàë áûë ÷òî-òî äðóãîå, ÷òîáû ñâåñòè ñ÷åòû ñ æèçíüþ. Ýòîò ÿä… ß íèêîìó íå ïîæåëàëà áû ïîäîáíîé ñìåðòè, - æåíùèíà ïîåæèëàñü. – Îí ìåäëåííî ñâîðà÷èâàåò âñþ êðîâü â îðãàíèçìå… Òðóäíî ïðåäñòàâèòü, ÷òî ïðè ýòîì ÷óâñòâóåò ÷åëîâåê. Ñìåðòü íàñòóïàåò ÷åðåç øåñòü ÷àñîâ ïîñëå ïðèíÿòèÿ ÿäà… Åãî ñïàñ... – îíà çàïíóëàñü è îïóñòèëà ãîëîâó. Êàê ìîæíî ñïàñòè ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðûé íå õî÷åò, ÷òîáû åãî ñïàñàëè? Êàê ìîæíî îáëåã÷èòü áîëü, êîòîðàÿ ñòàëà ÷àñòüþ åãî? Êàê ìîæíî çàñòàâèòü æèòü, åñëè… Âèäèìî, îíà ìîë÷àëà ñëèøêîì äîëãî, òàê êàê ñíîâà çàãîâîðèëà Ìèíåðâà.

– Íå äóìàé îá ýòîì, äåâî÷êà ìîÿ, íå äóìàé… 

– Ìû ñ íèì ýòî ñäåëàëè… È ñ... – îíà íå ñìîãëà ïðîèçíåñòè èìÿ. 

Ìèíåðâà ïîíÿëà. È êèâíóëà, ïîäíèìàÿñü. 

– ß ïîãîâîðþ ñ Ïîïïè. 

Ãåðìèîíà îïóñòèëà ãîëîâó. Îíà ñèäåëà áåç äâèæåíèÿ, ãëÿäÿ â îäíó òî÷êó, åå ñîçíàíèå  áûëî äàëåêî, â ñòðàíå, êîòîðóþ Ãàððè (ïðî ñåáÿ îíà ïî-ïðåæíåìó ìîãëà íàçûâàòü åãî ïî èìåíè) îêðåñòèë «Ñòðàíîé Âîñïîìèíàíèé». Îíà ïîêëÿëàñü íå âîçâðàùàòüñÿ òóäà. Íî… 

Îíè ñîçäàâàëè ýòó ñòðàíó âìåñòå, ïîñòåïåííî, ñ êàæäûì ãîäîì äîáàâëÿÿ ê ñâîèì âëàäåíèÿì âñå íîâûå è íîâûå òåððèòîðèè. Ñêàçî÷íîå êîðîëåâñòâî. Áåñêðàéíèå ëóãà, çîëîòèñòûå ïøåíè÷íûå ïîëÿ, íåïðîõîäèìûå ëåñà, êðèñòàëüíûå îçåðà è ðåêè, ñòàðèííûå çàìêè ñ èõ âûñîêîìåðíûìè õîçÿåâàìè â îäåæäàõ èç çîëîòà è áàðõàòà. À ïîòîì íàä èõ ñòðàíîé ãðîçîâûìè òó÷àìè íàâèñëà  òåíü Âîëäåìîðòà. Ïîëÿ è ëóãà ïðåâðàòèëèñü â ÷åðíóþ âûææåííóþ ïóñòîøü, ëåñà íàïîëíèëèñü ñîçäàíüÿìè Òüìû, ðåêè è îçåðà çàïîëíèëèñü êðîâüþ. À â çàìêàõ òåïåðü õîçÿéíè÷àëà ñìåðòü. 

Îäíàæäû Ãåðìèîíà âåðíóëàñü â èõ ñòðàíó. Îíà øëà ïî ïóñòûì êîðèäîðàì çàìêà, ñòóïàÿ ìåæäó êàìíåé è êîñòåé. Îíà íàøëà Ãàððè â Òðîííîì Çàëå. Îí ñèäåë íà êîðòî÷êàõ ïåðåä ñêåëåòîì, äåðæàë â ðóêå ÷åðåï è ïðèñòàëüíî ñìîòðåë â ïóñòûå ãëàçíèöû. Óñëûøàâ åå øàãè, ïîâåðíóëñÿ  è òèõî ïðîèçí¸ñ:

– Íåóæåëè ìû áîðîëèñü ðàäè ýòîãî?.. 

È ïðèñìîòðåâøèñü, îíà óâèäåëà, ÷òî ó íåãî ñàìîãî ïóñòîòà âìåñòî ãëàç... 

– Ãåðìèîíà... – ãîëîñ Ìèíåðâû îòîðâàë åå îò áëóæäàíèÿ ïî ñòàðûì äîðîãàì ñâîåé ñòðàíû. 

– Äà? 

– ß ïîãîâîðèëà ñ Ïîïïè è ïðèíÿëà ðåøåíèå. Ñåâåðóñó íóæíà ïîìîùü. Ïîìîùü ïðîôåññèîíàëîâ. Çäåñü ìû íå ñìîæåì îêàçàòü åå. Çàâòðà åãî ïåðåïðàâÿò â êëèíèêó Ñâÿòîãî Ìóíãî.

– Íî…

–Åìó òàì áóäåò ëó÷øå. È íàì ñïîêîéíåå. 

***

Îí ñ òðóäîì îïóñòèëñÿ â êðåñëî, òîëüêî ñåé÷àñ ïîçâîëÿÿ ñâîåìó òåëó îòäîõíóòü. Áîëü, íàõëûíóâøàÿ íà íåãî óòðîì, íå óøëà. Îíà ñòàëà ãóëîì íà ãðàíèöå ñîçíàíèÿ, íî âñå åùå îñòàâàëàñü ñ íèì. Õîðîøî. Îí çàêðûë ãëàçà. Åñëè áû áîëü óøëà, ýòî îçíà÷àëî áû êîíåö. Îí ðàññëàáèëñÿ. 

Òåìíûå êîðèäîðû çàìêà âñòðåòèëè åãî ãóëîì øàãîâ, îí íàêëîíèëñÿ, çàìåòèâ ñâåæèå ñëåäû â ñëîå ïûëè. Ëåãêàÿ óëûáêà êîñíóëàñü ãóá. Ãåðìèîíà. Çíà÷èò, ñêîðî îí óâèäèò å¸. 

Îí ïîäíÿëñÿ ñ êðåñëà è íàïðàâèëñÿ íà êóõíþ, ãäå â íåáîëüøîì êîòåëêå êèïåëà âîäà. Ñëåäîâàëî çàíÿòüñÿ ÿçûêîâûì çåëüåì. Õîðîøî, ÷òî àíãëèéñêèé çíàþò â áîëüøèíñòâå åâðîïåéñêèõ ãîñóäàðñòâ, íî âñåãäà ëó÷øå âëàäåòü ÿçûêîì òîé ñòðàíû, â êîòîðîé íàõîäèøüñÿ. Ïîñëå ìíîãî÷àñîâîé ðàáîòû îí ïåðåëèë çåëüå â íåáîëüøîé ãðàôèí÷èê è ïîñòàâèë îñòûâàòü. Îí âñå ñäåëàë ïðàâèëüíî. Îí óâåðåí â ýòîì. Ó íåãî áûë î÷åíü õîðîøèé ó÷èòåëü. 

Òåïåðü íåîáõîäèìî ðàçîáðàòü âåùè. Èõ áûëî íåìíîãî. Îí ðàñêðûë ïîðòìîíå è ïåðåñ÷èòàë êóïþðû. Ïîëòîðû òûñÿ÷è åâðî íàëè÷íûìè, ïëþñ ìåëî÷ü. Íå ãóñòî. Ïî÷òè âñå äåíüãè, êîòîðûå îí ïî ñîâåòó Ñåâåðóñà ïåðåä Ïîñëåäíåé Áèòâîé ïåðåâåë â ìàããëîâñêóþ âàëþòó è ïîëîæèë â øâåéöàðñêèé áàíê, óøëè íà òî, ÷òîáû ñäåëàòü äîêóìåíòû, âûáðàòüñÿ èç ñòðàíû, êóïèòü äîì è ìàøèíó. Èìåé îí âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó, ïðîáëåì áûëî áû ãîðàçäî ìåíüøå. Åñëè áû… 

Çåëüå îñòûëî. Îí ïðèãóáèë îòâðàòèòåëüíóþ íà âêóñ âÿçêóþ ôèîëåòîâóþ æèäêîñòü, ïîäåðæàë âî ðòó ïàðó ìèíóò ïðåæäå, ÷åì ïðîãëîòèòü. Âêëþ÷èë òåëåâèçîð. Íîâîñòè. Äèêòîð ÷òî-òî ãîâîðèë, äëÿ íåãî ýòî áûëè ïðîñòî ñëîâà, ñìûñëà êîòîðûõ îí íå ïîíèìàë. Íî òóò â ìîçãó ÷òî-òî ñëîâíî ùåëêíóëî, áóäòî êòî-òî îòêðûë ðàíåå íå èñïîëüçóåìóþ êîìíàòó. ßçûê ïåðåñòàë áûòü ÷óæèì. Îí óëûáíóëñÿ. È ïîâòîðèë ïðîöåäóðó íåñêîëüêî ðàç, ùåëêàÿ êàíàëàìè òåëåâèçîðà. Êîãäà çåëüå çàêîí÷èëîñü, îí ìîã ãîâîðèòü íà ïÿòè ÿçûêàõ, íå ñ÷èòàÿ ðîäíîãî è ÿçûêà çìåé. 

Ñàìûì ãëàâíûì ïðåèìóùåñòâîì ÿçûêîâîãî çåëüÿ áûëî ïîñòîÿíñòâî åãî ýôôåêòà. 

            ***

Îíà çàøëà â ïàëàòó â Áîëüíè÷íîì Êðûëå. Ìóæ÷èíà íà êðîâàòè äàæå íå ïîâåðíóëñÿ â åå ñòîðîíó. Åãî ãëàçà áûëè çàêðûòû, ñïóòàííûå âîëîñû ñïàäàëè íà ëèöî. Áëàãîäàðÿ ïîêðûâàëó, îíà íå âèäåëà êîæàíûõ ðåìíåé, êîòîðûìè åãî ðóêè è íîãè áûëè ïðèâÿçàíû ê ìåòàëëè÷åñêèì ñêîáàì êðîâàòè. 

– Ñåâåðóñ, – åå ãîëîñ çâó÷àë ñëèøêîì õðèïëî, è îíà îòêàøëÿëàñü, ïðåæäå ÷åì ïðîäîëæèòü, – Ñåâåðóñ, òû ìåíÿ ñëûøèøü? 

Íè çâóêà. Æåíùèíà ïîâòîðèëà ïîïûòêó.

– Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî òû íå ñïèøü. Ïîãîâîðè ñî ìíîé. 

– Èäè ê Äüÿâîëó, – ãëóõîé îòâåò è ñíîâà òîëüêî ãëóáîêîå äûõàíèå. 

– Ñåâåðóñ… Òû çíàåøü, ÷òî çàâòðà òåáÿ ïåðåâåäóò â êëèíèêó Ñâÿòîãî Ìóíãî? Òàì…

– ×òî òàì, – íàêîíåö îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê íåé, – ìåíÿ âûëå÷àò? Îò ÷åãî îíè ñîáèðàþòñÿ ìåíÿ ëå÷èòü? Îò äåïðåññèè? Íå áóäüòå íàèâíîé, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, ìåíÿ íàêà÷àþò íàðêîòèêàìè è çàïðóò â áåëîé êîìíàòå… Êàê… Êàê... – îí ñíîâà çàêðûë ãëàçà. 

– Îí ñáåæàë, Âû çíàåòå? 

Ìóæ÷èíà ìåäëåííî îòêðûë ãëàçà è ïðèñòàëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà æåíùèíó, ñòàðàÿñü îïðåäåëèòü, ãîâîðèò ëè îíà ïðàâäó. 

– Âû âåäü ýòî ïî÷óâñòâîâàëè? 

– Íåò, îí…  Îí âñåãäà áûë ñèëüíåå… Îí çàáëîêèðîâàë, êîãäà… 

Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà, äàâàÿ çíàòü, ÷òî ïîíÿëà, è Ñåâåðóñ ìîæåò íå ïðîäîëæàòü. Ìóæ÷èíà îáëåã÷åííî âçäîõíóë.  

Æåíùèíà âñòàëà è íàïðàâèëàñü â ñâîþ êîìíàòó. Â åå ãîëîâå óæå ñîçðåë ïëàí. È ïóñòü ýòî áûëî áåçóìèåì. Îíà óëûáíóëàñü, âñïîìèíàÿ èõ þíîøåñêèå ïîõîæäåíèÿ. Äëÿ íèõ íå áûëî íè÷åãî íåâîçìîæíîãî. Äëÿ íèõ âñå áûëî èãðîé, ïîêà îíè íå âñòðåòèëèñü ëèöîì ê ëèöó ñî ñìåðòüþ…

Â êîìíàòå îíà çàæãëà àðîìàòè÷åñêèå ñâå÷è ñ ëàâàíäîé. Ëåãëà íà êðîâàòü, çàêðûëà ãëàçà è ðàññëàáèëàñü. 

Òåìíûé êîðèäîð. Ñëîé ïûëè íà êàìåííîì ïîëó,  è ñëåäû. 

Îíà óëûáíóëàñü. Îíà áûñòðî íàøëà Òðîííûé Çàë. Êàê äàâíî  íå áûëà çäåñü! Íà äëèííîì äóáîâîì ñòîëå Ãåðìèîíà óâèäåëà øàõìàòíóþ äîñêó. Ôèãóðû ñòîÿëè íà ìåñòàõ, ãîòîâûå ê áîþ. 

– ß ðàä, ÷òî òû ïðèñîåäèíèëàñü êî ìíå. Íå ìîã æå ÿ èãðàòü â îäèíî÷åñòâå. 

Îíà óëûáíóëàñü, ñàäÿñü íàïðîòèâ. Ïåðâûå íåñêîëüêî õîäîâ îáà ìîë÷àëè. 

– Ñåâåðóñ ïûòàëñÿ ïîêîí÷èòü ñ ñîáîé, – íàêîíåö ïðîèçíåñëà æåíùèíà, ïåðåäâèãàÿ êîíÿ. 

– Ñàìîóáèéñòâî... – ïîâòîðèë îí, ñúåäàÿ ôåðçåì ëàäüþ. 

– Äà, Ìèíåðâà ðàñïîðÿäèëàñü, ÷òîáû åãî ïåðåâåëè â êëèíèêó Ñâÿòîãî Ìóíãî. Øàõ.

– Êîãäà? – îí ñäåëàë êîðîëåì øàã íàçàä.

– Çàâòðà. Øàõ.

– Ñïàñèáî, – åùå îäèí øàã â ñòîðîíó.

– Øàõ è ìàò. 

Îí óëûáíóëñÿ, îíà îòâåòèëà òåì æå. 

– ß íèêîãäà íå áûë ñèëåí  â øàõìàòàõ. 

– Äà, ýòî áûëà ñòèõèÿ Ðîíà. 

– Äà, Ðîíà… Ðîí… 

– Åãî çàë îðàíæåâûé? 

– Íåò, êðàñíûé, – îí ïîäíÿëñÿ. – Äî âñòðå÷è… È – ñïàñèáî, Ìèîíà. 

Îíà êèâíóëà.

            ***

Ñíåã è âåòåð. Îí ïî¸æèëñÿ, îãëÿäûâàÿ ðàññòèëàâøååñÿ íà ìíîãèå ìèëè ðîâíîå çàñíåæåííîå ïîëå. Áûëî î÷åíü òèõî, íî â åãî ãîëîâå  âñå åùå ñëûøàëèñü êðèêè, ñòîíû, çàêëèíàíèÿ, ñðûâàâøèåñÿ ñ ãóá. Ïÿòü ëåò íàçàä çäåñü áûëà Âåëèêàÿ Áèòâà. Ïÿòü ëåò. Íåóæåëè ïðîøëî ïÿòü ëåò? Îí âäîõíóë ÷èñòûé ìîðîçíûé âîçäóõ. Ìåäëåííî ïîäíÿë ðóêó è ïðîøåïòàë çàêëèíàíèå…

Ó íåãî îòîáðàëè âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó, ïðÿìî â êàáèíåòå Äàìáëäîðà, ïåðåä òåì, êàê ñàíèòàðû èç êëèíèêè Ñâÿòîãî Ìóíãî ïðèøëè çà íèì. Ýòî ñäåëàë Àëüáóñ. Ñàì. À ïîòîì ñ ëåãêîñòüþ ñëîìàë å¸. Òîãäà âìåñòå ñ íåé ó Ãàððè âíóòðè òîæå ñëîâíî ñëîìàëîñü ÷òî-òî …

Ñíåã âîêðóã çàñèÿë çåëåíîâàòûì ñâåòîì, è ÷åðåç ñåêóíäó ïî íàïðàâëåíèþ ê íåìó ïî âîçäóõó ìÿãêî ñêîëüçíóëà ïåðåëèâàþùàÿñÿ èññèíÿ-÷åðíûì âîëøåáíàÿ ïàëî÷êà. Îíà ëåãëà åìó íà ëàäîíü. Ãàððè óëûáíóëñÿ. Åãî ïàëî÷êà óíè÷òîæåíà, íî îñòàëñÿ å¸ äâîéíèê. Îí çíàë, ÷òî àóðîðû íå áóäóò å¸ èñêàòü, áóäó÷è óâåðåíû, ÷òî îíà ñãèíóëà âìåñòå ñî ñâîèì õîçÿèíîì. 

Îí óñìåõíóëñÿ. Îäíîé ïðîáëåìîé ìåíüøå…

***

Ãåðìèîíà íàêëîíèëàñü ê ìóæ÷èíå íà íîñèëêàõ. È ïðîøåïòàëà – òàê ÷òîáû ñëûøàë òîëüêî îí:

– Âñå áóäåò õîðîøî, Ñåâåðóñ, âñå áóäåò õîðîøî… 

Ìóæ÷èíà îòêðûë ãëàçà è ïðèñòàëüíî  ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå. 

Æåíùèíà óëûáíóëàñü, ïîöåëîâàëà åãî â ëîá è îòîøëà, ÷òîáû äàòü âîçìîæíîñòü ïðîéòè.  

Îíà âåðíóëàñü â ñâîþ êîìíàòó è ñòàëà æäàòü. 

***

Îí óëûáíóëñÿ ìåäñåñòðå. 

– Ìîãó ÿ âàì ïîìî÷ü, ìèñòåð? – âîïðîñèòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåëà äåâóøêà, ïðèáëèæàÿñü ê ìóæ÷èíå â ïðèåìíîé. 

– Áîþñü, ÷òî íåò. ß ïðîñòî æäó äðóãà, –  îí ñíîâà îáâîðîæèòåëüíî óëûáíóëñÿ. 

Äåâóøêà åùå ðàç îêèíóëà åãî ïîäîçðèòåëüíûì âçãëÿäîì è âåðíóëàñü ê ñâîåìó ñòîëó. Âñêîðå ïîÿâèëèñü ñàíèòàðû èç Õîãâàðòñà. 

Ê ïðèáûòèþ ýòîãî ïàöèåíòà âñå áûëî äàâíî ïîäãîòîâëåíî.  

Â áîëüíèöå åãî æäàëè. Íî ê òîìó, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî, íèêòî íå áûë ãîòîâ. 

Âñå ïîòåìíåëî â îäíó ñåêóíäó. Ðàçäàëèñü âîçáóæäåííûå âçâîëíîâàííûå âîçãëàñû. 

Êòî-òî çàêðè÷àë, ÷òî íàäî ñâÿçàòüñÿ ñ Ìèíèñòåðñòâîì. 

Íî ñäåëàòü èì ýòîãî óæå íå óäàëîñü…

Êîãäà ÷àñ ñïóñòÿ ïîñëå ñèãíàëà, ñîîáùèâøåãî î òîì, ÷òî â ðàéîíå Ãîñïèòàëÿ Ñâÿòîãî Ìóíãî áûë çàìå÷åí âñïëåñê òåìíîé ìàãèè, íà ìåñòî ïðèáûë îòðÿä àóðîðîâ, âìåñòî áîëüíèöû îíè îáíàðóæèëè òîëüêî òàëûé ñíåã è âûææåííóþ çåìëþ. 

Ìèíåðâà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë óçíàëà î ñëó÷èâøåìñÿ ÷åðåç ïîë÷àñà. Ãåðìèîíà – íà äåñÿòü ìèíóò ïîçæå. 

***

Îí îòêðûë ãëàçà. Ìÿãêàÿ ïîñòåëü, ñîâåðøåííî íå ïîõîæàÿ íà áîëüíè÷íóþ êîéêó, íà êîòîðîé îí ïðåäïîëàãàë î÷íóòüñÿ. Îí îãëÿäåëñÿ. Êàê áû õîðîøî îí íè äóìàë î çäðàâîîõðàíåíèè, ýòî ÿâíî áûëà íå áîëüíèöà. Ñ òðóäîì îí ïîäíÿëñÿ. 

– Íå ñîâåòóþ, òû åùå ñëèøêîì ñëàá: îíè ïîä çàâÿçêó íàêà÷àëè òåáÿ àíòèäåïðåññàíòàìè.

Îí ðåçêî ïîâåðíóëñÿ â òó ñòîðîíó, îòêóäà èñõîäèë ãîëîñ, è âìåñòå ñ íèì êîìíàòà òîæå ïðèøëà â äâèæåíèå. Ñèëüíûå ðóêè, êîòîðûå îí íå çàáûâàë íè íà ñåêóíäó, îáâèëèñü âîêðóã åãî òàëèè è ïðèæàëè ê êðåïêî ñëîæåííîìó òåëó. 

– ß æå ñêàçàë. Êîãäà òû íàó÷èøüñÿ äîâåðÿòü ìíå…

– Êîãäà òû ïåðåñòàíåøü îñòàâëÿòü ìåíÿ îäíîãî…

–ß íå õîòåë ýòîãî…

– Òû çàáëîêèðîâàë ìåíÿ… Òû… Òû,.. – ìóæ÷èíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ñëåçû ïîòåêëè ïî ùåêàì, è äàæå íå ñòàë ïûòàòüñÿ ñòåðåòü èõ. Ìåäëåííî êîëüöî ðóê ðàçæàëîñü, îí ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è âçãëÿíóë â ïîëíûå ëþáâè è ñî÷óâñòâèÿ ò¸ìíî-çåë¸íûå ãëàçà. 

– Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ äóìàë, òàê áóäåò ëó÷øå… 

Îí íè÷åãî íå îòâåòèë, öåïëÿÿñü çà ìóæ÷èíó òàê, áóäòî îò ýòîãî çàâèñåëà âñÿ åãî æèçíü, è   óòêíóëñÿ ëèöîì â åãî ïëå÷î, ïîçâîëÿÿ ñîëåíîé âëàãå âïèòàòüñÿ â øåëêîâóþ òêàíü. 

– Ïóñòè ìåíÿ... – ñ êàêèì-òî îò÷àÿíèåì ïðîøåïòàë îí. 

Ãàððè ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóë, ïîçâîëÿÿ ñâîèì ýìîöèÿì, ìûñëÿì è ñòðàõàì, âïåðâûå çà ïîñëåäíèå ïÿòü ëåò, õëûíóòü â ñîçíàíèå äðóãîãî ìóæ÷èíû. Îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê Ñåâåðóñ çàäðîæàë, è êàê åãî ïàëüöû åùå ñèëüíåå âïèëèñü â ïëå÷î. 

«Íó âîò, òåïåðü îñòàíóòñÿ ñèíÿêè», –  ïîäóìàë îí, è Ñåâåðóñ òèõî ðàññìåÿëñÿ.

***

Ãåðìèîíà ñèäåëà â êàáèíåòå äèðåêòðèñû. Ãëÿäÿ â îêíî è íè÷åãî íå âèäÿ, îíà ìåëàíõîëè÷íî ïîèãðûâàëà  äëèííûì êàøòàíîâûì ëîêîíîì, è âçäðîãíóëà, êîãäà äâåðü ñ òðåñêîì ðàñïàõíóëàñü, è â êàáèíåò âëåòåëà Ìèíåðâà. 

– Òû óæå çíàåøü? – âîïðîñ ïîâèñ â âîçäóõå. Ìèíåðâà îïóñòèëàñü â êðåñëî è, íå äîæèäàÿñü îòâåòà, ïðîäîëæèëà: 

– Ýòî îí. Ïðîèçîøëî òî, ÷åãî áîÿëñÿ Àëüáóñ. 

– Ìèíåðâà, óñïîêîéòåñü…

– Ãåðìèîíà! Òû çíàëà, òû âåäü çíàëà î òîì, ÷òî îí ñîáèðàåòñÿ ñäåëàòü? Òû çíàëà! – ê êîíöó ôðàçû ãîëîñ æåíùèíû ñîðâàëñÿ íà êðèê.

– Ìèíåðâà, êàê ÿ ìîãëà îá ýòîì çíàòü? – ñïîêîéíî ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïîäíèìàÿñü. Îíà îáîøëà âîêðóã ñòîëà, åå ðóêè ëåãëè íà ïëå÷è äèðåêòðèñû. 

– Óñïîêîéòåñü, – îíà íà÷àëà ìàññèðîâàòü óñòàâøèå ìûøöû øåè è ïëå÷. ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò æåíùèíà ðàññëàáèëàñü, çàêðûëà ãëàçà. 

            – Ãåðìèîíà, ñêàæè ïðàâäó…

Ðóêè æåíùèíû îñòàíîâèëèñü. 

            – Êàêóþ ïðàâäó?..

Ìèíåðâà ìåäëåííî ïîâåðíóëàñü ê Ãåðìèîíå. Îíè ìîë÷à ñìîòðåëè äðóã äðóãó â ãëàçà. Ìîëîäàÿ æåíùèíà îòñòóïèëà íàçàä. Äèðåêòðèñà, êàçàëîñü, âèäåëà åå íàñêâîçü… 

            – Ñòðàíà Âîñïîìèíàíèé, – ñïîêîéíî ïðîèçíåñëà æåíùèíà.

– Îòêóäà?.. – âûäîõíóëà Ãåðìèîíà, áëåäíåÿ. 

Ýòà òåìà âñåãäà áûëà ïîä çàïðåòîì. Äàæå ìåæäó íèìè.. Îíè âòðîåì íèêîãäà íå âñïîìèíàëè îá ýòîì ïðè ñâåòå äíÿ. Äàæå ïî íî÷àì î÷åíü ðåäêî êòî-òî èç íèõ ðåøàëñÿ çàãîâîðèòü íà ýòó òåìó. Îíè ïðîñòî **çíàëè**.  

            – Ãåðìèîíà. Ðîí Óèçëè ïîãèá, Ãàððè... – îíà çàìîë÷àëà, ïîäáèðàÿ ñëîâà. –  Äëÿ íàñ îí òîæå òåïåðü ìåðòâ… 

            – ß íå ìîãó, Ìèíåðâà, ïðîñòî íå ìîãó… Ýòî áûëà **íàøà** æèçíü, **íàøà** òàéíà... – è îíà îñòàíåòñÿ **íàøåé**, – çàêîí÷èëà æåíùèíà, ïîâîðà÷èâàÿñü è íàïðàâëÿÿñü ê äâåðÿì. 

            – Íî òåïåðü òû íàåäèíå ñ ýòîé òàéíîé, Ãåðìèîíà, – òèõî ïðîèçíåñëà äèðåêòðèñà, íî òà óñëûøàëà è îáåðíóëàñü, óæå âçÿâøèñü çà äâåðíóþ ðó÷êó:

            – À âîò çäåñü Âû îøèáàåòåñü, Ìèíåðâà, – è âûøëà èç êàáèíåòà. Ìåäëåííî ñïóñòèëàñü ïî ëåñòíèöå, îñòàíîâèëàñü â êîðèäîðå, ïðèñëîíèâøèñü ê ïðîõëàäíîé êàìåííîé ñòåíå. Çàêðûëà ãëàçà è ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàëàñü. 

Çàìîê âñòðåòèë åå çàëèòûìè ñâåòîì çàëàìè, ãðîìêîé îðãàííîé ìóçûêîé. 

Ãàððè âñå çäåñü óñòðîèë ïî-ñâîåìó.  Îíà óçíàëà ýòó êîìïîçèöèþ. «O Sanctissima». Ãåðìèîíà íå ïîíèìàëà è íå ðàçäåëÿëà ýòó ñòðàñòü Ãàððè ê îðãàííîé ìóçûêå. Íàâåðíîå, îíà áûëà òàêîé æå ñèëüíîé, êàê åãî ñòðàñòü ê Êâèääè÷ó. Æåíùèíà óëûáíóëàñü. Âñå ýòî áûëî ëèøü óâëå÷åíèåì ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñ òåì, ÷òî îí èñïûòûâàë ê Ñåâåðóñó. Íèêòî èç íèõ íå ïîíèìàë ýòîãî òîãäà… 

Îíà îñòàíîâèëàñü â äâåðÿõ îäíîãî èç çàëîâ.  Êðàñíûé. Æåíùèíà ïðîøëà ïîä àðêîé ìåæäó äâóìÿ ñèäÿùèìè ëüâàìè è îêàçàëàñü â îãðîìíîé êîìíàòå. Çäåñü âñå áûëî â êðàñíûõ òîíàõ: ïîë, ñòåíû, øòîðû, ñêàòåðòè, ïîêðûâàëà íà êðîâàòè. Ðîí ñèäåë çà ïèñüìåííûì ñòîëîì, ïåðåä íèì ëåæàëà  ðàñêðûòàÿ êíèãà – êîíå÷íî æå, Ýíöèêëîïåäèÿ Êâèääè÷à. Ãåðìèîíà óëûáíóëàñü, îñòàíàâëèâàÿñü íåäàëåêî îò ñòîëà. Ðîí áûë ïîãðóæåí â ÷òåíèå. Êàê è âñåãäà, îí ãðûç êàðàíäàø, êðàñíûé, êîòîðûì äåëàë êàêèå-òî ïîìåòêè íà ïîëÿõ. 

– Ïðèâåò, – íàðóøèëà ïðèÿòíóþ òèøèíó îíà.

Îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ, åãî ãîëóáûå ãëàçà ïðîñèÿëè. 

– Ãåðìèîíà! – îí ïîäíÿëñÿ, ïîäîøåë ê íåé è îáíÿë. – Òåáÿ òàê äàâíî íå áûëî, ÿ ñêó÷àë.

– ß òîæå. 

– Çíàåøü, â÷åðà ïðèõîäèë Ãàððè, – Ðîí óëûáíóëñÿ. 

Îíè ñåëè íà òàõòó. Îíà êèâíóëà. Ïðàâäà ëè îí áûë çäåñü â÷åðà, èëè ýòî áûëî ðàíüøå? Äëÿ Ðîíà âðåìÿ çäåñü òåêëî ñîâñåì ïî-äðóãîìó…  

Îíè äîëãî ðàçãîâàðèâàëè, ïîêà íàñòîé÷èâûé è íóäíûé ãîëîñ íå âåðíóë åå â äåéñòâèòåëüíîñòü.  

Îíà îòêðûëà ãëàçà, è óâèäåëà Àðãóñà Ôèë÷à, ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ñìîòðåâøåãî íà íåå ñâåðõó âíèç. Æåíùèíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ñèäèò íà ïîëó âîçëå êàáèíåòà Ìèíåðâû. 

– Ñ âàìè âñå â ïîðÿäêå, Ïðîôåññîð? 

– Äà, ìèñòåð Ôèë÷, âñå õîðîøî, – îíà ðåøèòåëüíî âñòàëà, îòðÿõíóëà ìàíòèþ è ïîñïåøèëà ê ñåáå. 

Ïîãëàæèâàÿ ñâîþ êîøêó, Çàâõîç ïðîâîäèë Ãåðìèîíó ïîäîçðèòåëüíûì âçãëÿäîì. 

***

Ãàððè ëåæàë, ãëÿäÿ â òåìíîòó è ñëóøàÿ ðîâíîå äûõàíèå Ñåâåðóñà. Òîò òîëüêî ÷òî óñíóë, íî êîãäà Ãàððè ïîïûòàëñÿ ïîäíÿòüñÿ, îí íåäîâîëüíî çàâîð÷àë âî ñíå, è òîëüêî êðåï÷å âöåïèëñÿ â îáíèìàþùóþ åãî ðóêó, è ïîïûòàëñÿ ñèëüíåå ïðèæàòüñÿ ê ãðóäè Ãàððè. Ìóæ÷èíà âçäîõíóë, ïðîäîëæàÿ ñâîáîäíîé ðóêîé ïåðåáèðàòü ÷åðíûå âîëîñû  ñ ïðîáëåñêàìè ñåäèíû.  Ñàì îí óæå î÷åíü äàâíî ïåðåñòàë ñïàòü. Êîøìàðû... Íî îí áûë ðàä òîìó, ÷òî ðÿäîì ñ íèì  Ñåâåðóñ ìîæåò íàéòè õîòü êàêîå-òî çàáâåíèå. Îí îáîéäåòñÿ áåç ñíà… Îí ïðèâûê.

Îí óæå çàáûë, ÷òî ýòî òàêîå – âîò òàê, ïîëíîñòüþ, îáëàäàòü äðóãèì ÷åëîâåêîì. Çàáûë ýòó âëàñòü, ñèëó. Êàê òàê ïîëó÷èëîñü? Îí äî ñèõ ïîð íå ìîã ðàçîáðàòüñÿ â ýòîì. 

Ïðåäïîëàãàë ëè Àëüáóñ, ÷òî âñ¸ çàêîí÷èòñÿ èìåííî òàê, èëè íåò? Èëè æå, ñâÿçàâ èõ òàêèì îáðàçîì, îí ðàññ÷èòûâàë, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ áóäåò îñòàâàòüñÿ ãëàâíûì? Áóäåò èì óïðàâëÿòü? Ãàððè çàêðûë ãëàçà. Êàê âñ¸ ýòî íà÷àëîñü? Êàê îíè îêàçàëèñü â òàêîé ñèòóàöèè?

– Òû ñëèøêîì ãðîìêî äóìàåøü, –  óñëûøàë îí òèõèé øåïîò. Ñåâåðóñ ïðîñíóëñÿ, è òåïåðü ïåðåâåðíóâøèñü íà ñïèíó, ïðèñòàëüíî ñìîòðåë íà Ãàððè. 

Ìóæ÷èíà óëûáíóëñÿ: 

– Ïðîñòè. 

Ñíåéï ôûðêíóë.

– Íî òû ïðîäîëæàåøü äóìàòü îá ýòîì. Íå íàäî. Òû ïûòàåøüñÿ ïîíÿòü òî, ÷òî ïîíÿòü íåâîçìîæíî. Ýòî âñ¸ Àëüáóñ, Ãàððè. 

– Äà, íî… Êîãäà ÿ áûë ìàëåíüêèé, ÿ ìíîãîãî íå ïîíèìàë. ß ñ÷èòàë åãî áåçîáèäíûì ñòàðèêîì… À îí áûë ñîâñåì äðóãèì. Åñëè ïîñìîòðåòü ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû íà âñå, òî, ÷òî îí äåëàë, òî âîçíèêàåò âîïðîñ: à ÷åì îí áûë ëó÷øå Âîëäåìîðòà? 

Ñåâåðóñ âçäðîãíóë. 

– Íå ãîâîðè òàê.

– Ýòî ïðàâäà. Îí èñïîëüçîâàë íàñ âñåõ. Ìàíèïóëèðîâàë íàìè, êàê óìåëûé êóêîëüíèê ñâîèìè ìàðèîíåòêàìè. À ìû íå âèäåëè ýòîãî. ß ïîíÿë ýòî òîãäà, â åãî êàáèíåòå… Íî áûëî óæå ïîçäíî. Çà÷åì îí çàñòàâèë íàñ ñîçäàòü ýòó ñâÿçü? – Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê Ñåâåðóñ íàïðÿãñÿ è ïîïûòàëñÿ îòñòðàíèòüñÿ îò íåãî. È íå ïîçâîëèë åìó ñäåëàòü ýòî.

– Ñåâåðóñ, òû çíàåøü…

– Íåò... – åìó óäàëîñü âûñâîáîäèòüñÿ èç êðåïêèõ îáúÿòèé Ãàððè è ïîäíÿòüñÿ ñ ïîñòåëè. 

– ß íå çíàþ, Ãàððè, - îí îòîøåë ê îêíó è âçãëÿíóë â çèìíþþ íî÷ü. – ß íå çíàþ. Òû âñåãäà ìîã ïîïàñòü âíóòðü ìåíÿ, óçíàòü âñå ìîè ìûñëè, ÷óâñòâà, ýìîöèè. Òû ìîã ýòî ñäåëàòü, íåçàâèñèìî îò òîãî, õîòåë ëè ÿ äåëèòüñÿ ýòèì ñ òîáîé. Íî ÿ íèêîãäà, íèêîãäà íå ìîã ñäåëàòü òî æå ñàìîå. Ïîòîìó ÷òî òû ñèëüíåå. ß ìîã ïðîíèêíóòü â òâîå ñîçíàíèå òîëüêî â òîì ñëó÷àå, åñëè òû ïîçâîëÿë ìíå ýòî. Çíàåøü, ÷òî áûëî ñî ìíîé âñå ýòè ïÿòü ëåò? Êîãäà ÿ íå çíàë, ÷òî ñ òîáîé, ãäå òû? Åäèíñòâåííîå, â ÷åì ÿ ìîã áûòü óâåðåí, ýòî òî, ÷òî òû æèâ! – ãîëîñ åãî ïðåâðàòèëñÿ â øåïîò.

– Åñëè áû ìåíÿ óáèëè, òû áû óìåð òîæå. À î ÷åì äóìàë òû, êîãäà ðåøèë ïîêîí÷èòü ñ ñîáîé? – õîëîäíî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ãàððè, ñàäÿñü íà êðîâàòè. Åãî ãëàçà îïàñíî çàáëåñòåëè. 

– ß íå ìîã âûíåñòè ýòó ïóñòîòó âíóòðè! Äà è ÷òî áû ñëó÷èëîñü, åñëè áû ÿ óìåð? Òû áû ïî÷óâñòâîâàë áîëü, êîòîðàÿ ïðîøëà, êàê òîëüêî áû âñå çàêîí÷èëîñü! 

– Òû òàê â ýòîì óâåðåí? – ñóõî ñïðîñèë Ãàððè, ïîäíèìàÿñü. 

Ñåâåðóñ ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê íåìó, áðîâü âîïðîñèòåëüíî èçîãíóëàñü. 

– Åñëè òåáÿ óáèâàëà ïóñòîòà, êîãäà ÿ çàáëîêèðîâàë ñåáÿ îò òåáÿ, ïî÷åìó òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî ýòà æå ïóñòîòà íå óíè÷òîæèëà áû ìåíÿ? – ñêàçàâ ýòî, îí âûøåë èç êîìíàòû. 

Ñåâåðóñ îñòàëñÿ ñòîÿòü âîçëå îêíà, ãëÿäÿ â òåìíîòó.

            ***

Ãåðìèîíà âåðíóëàñü ê ñåáå â êîìíàòó. 

Ïåðâûì äåëîì æåíùèíà íàïðàâèëàñü ê áàðó è íàëèëà ñåáå îãíåâèñêè, çàëïîì îñóøèâ ñòàêàí, òóò æå íàëèëà âòîðîé, ñäåëàëà íåñêîëüêî áîëüøèõ ãëîòêîâ è, íåìíîãî ïðèäÿ â ñåáÿ, îïóñòèëàñü â êðåñëî ïåðåä êàìèíîì. Ïî âçìàõó ðóêè ÿçûêè ïëàìåíè îæèëè è ðàäîñòíî íàáðîñèëèñü íà áåðåçîâûå ïîëåíüÿ. Æåíùèíà çàêðûëà ãëàçà. Â ãîëîâå âåðòåëàñü òûñÿ÷à âîïðîñîâ, è íè íà îäèí èç íèõ îíà íå çíàëà îòâåòà. 

Îíà íåíàâèäåëà ïîäîáíîå ñîñòîÿíèå. Ïîëíàÿ áåçûñõîäíîñòü. Àáñîëþòíîå íåâåäåíèå. Îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà íåïîíÿòíóþ çëîñòü, êîãäà ÷åãî-òî íå çíàëà. Ïî÷åìó â å¸ æèçíè âñå òàê ñëîæíî? Ïî÷åìó îíà íå ìîæåò áûòü êàê âñå? Äà, íó è âîïðîñ! Îòâåò íà íåãî áûë åé ñëèøêîì õîðîøî èçâåñòåí. Ïîòîìó ÷òî îíà – äðóã Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà, à Ãàððè Ïîòòåð – åå äðóã! 

«Ãàððè, Ãàððè…» – îíà óëûáíóëàñü, – «òû âñåãäà áûë îñîáåííûì! Âñåãäà áûë íå òàêèì êàê âñå! È áûëî áû ïðîñòî ãëóïî ïðåäïîëàãàòü, ÷òî äðóçüÿ ó Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà áóäóò îáû÷íûìè». 

Îíà ïîäíÿëà áîêàë: 

– Çà òåáÿ, Ãàððè,  ïî÷åìó-òî ÿ óâåðåíà, ÷òî òû ìåíÿ ñëûøèøü... – è îíà óëûáíóëàñü.

***

Ãàððè ñïóñòèëñÿ âíèç, îí áûë â ÿðîñòè. 

Ïðîéäÿñü íåñêîëüêî ðàç ïî êîìíàòå, îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ â öåíòðå è îãëÿäåëñÿ âîêðóã. Åãî âçãëÿä îñòàíîâèëñÿ íà âàçå. Â çåë¸íîé ãëóáèíå ñëîâíî âñïûõíóëî ÷òî-òî, è ìåëêèå îñêîëêè ïðîçðà÷íîãî õðóñòàëÿ ïîñûïàëèñü íà ïîë, êàê ñë¸çû èç ÷üèõ-òî ãëàç. Îí êàê çà÷àðîâàííûé, íàáëþäàë çà ýòè äîæä¸ì. Îñêîëêè ðàññûïàëèñü ïî òåìíî-êîðè÷íåâîìó ïàðêåòó, îí âèäåë âñ¸ ýòî ñëîâíî â  çàìåäëåííîé êèíîñúåìêå. Îí âèäåë êàðòèíêó öåëèêîì, âèäåë îòäåëüíûå äåòàëè, âñå â ìåëü÷àéøèõ ïîäðîáíîñòÿõ. Âîò ïîñëåäíÿÿ êàïëÿ óïàëà íà ïîë… è îí âûøåë èç òðàíñà. 

È ãäå-òî íà îêðàèíå ñîçíàíèÿ îò÷åòëèâî óñëûøàë ãîëîñ Ãåðìèîíû:

«Çà òåáÿ, Ãàððè…» Îí óëûáíóëñÿ – íåïðèíóæäåííîé ìàëü÷èøåñêîé óëûáêîé. Âçìàõ ïàëî÷êîé – è íà æóðíàëüíîì ñòîëèêå ïåðåä íèì îêàçàëàñü áóòûëêà âèñêè è ñòàêàí. 

Îí íàëèë ñåáå íåìíîãî è çàëïîì âûïèë, óñïåâ ïðîèçíåñòè â ïóñòîòó: 

– È çà òåáÿ, ìîé âåðíûé äðóã...

***

Ñåâåðóñ åùå íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ ñòîÿë âîçëå îêíà, âãëÿäûâàÿñü â çâåçäíóþ íî÷ü. 

Îí ïûòàëñÿ óáåäèòü ñåáÿ â òîì, ÷òî ïðîñòî íå õî÷åò ñïàòü, íî íà ñàìîì äåëå îí ïðîñòî íå ìîã âåðíóòüñÿ â ïîñòåëü, õðàíèâøóþ çàïàõ Ãàððè. Îí íå ìîã ëåæàòü â íåé îäèí, áåç ñèëüíîãî ñòðîéíîãî  òåëà ðÿäîì, áåç óâåðåííûõ êðåïêèõ ðóê, îáíèìàþùèõ åãî, áåç ðîâíîãî ãîðÿ÷åãî äûõàíèÿ, ùåêî÷óùåãî åãî øåþ. Êàê îí ìîã æèòü áåç ýòîãî âñå ïÿòü ëåò?  À îí è íå æèë. Îí ñóùåñòâîâàë, îí ìåõàíè÷åñêè, êàê õîðîøî çàïðîãðàììèðîâàííûé ðîáîò, âûïîëíÿë ñâîþ ðàáîòó. 

Äíåì îí ó÷èë ñòóäåíòîâ. Ñâîáîäíûå îò óðîêîâ ÷àñû ïðîâîäèë â ñâîåé ëàáîðàòîðèè, ñêëîíèâøèñü íàä êîòëîì ñ çåëüÿìè. À âå÷åðàìè íàïèâàëñÿ – äî òàêîé ñòåïåíè, ÷òî ïðîñòî îòêëþ÷àëñÿ òàì, ãäå ïèë. Çà âñå ïÿòü ëåò îí íè ðàçó íå ñïàë â ñâîåé ïîñòåëè. Ñ íåé áûëî ñâÿçàíî ñëèøêîì ìíîãî âîñïîìèíàíèé. Ñêîëüêî áû ðàç äîìàøíèå ýëüôû íè ìåíÿëè áåëüå, âñå ðàâíî ïîñòåëü õðàíèëà çàïàõ Ãàððè. È ýòî áûë íå òîëüêî çàïàõ, ýòî áûëà åãî ñóùíîñòü, êîòîðàÿ âúåëàñü âî âñå â êîìíàòå. È ñàì îí íå áûë èñêëþ÷åíèåì.  

Àëüáóñ…

Ñêîëüêî ðàç çà ýòè ãîäû îí ïðîêëèíàë ñòàðèêà – è ïðè æèçíè, è ïîñëå åãî ñìåðòè. Ñêîëüêî ðàç!.. Îí ñáèëñÿ ñî ñ÷åòà. Îí íåíàâèäåë åãî – è â òî æå âðåìÿ áûë åìó áåñêîíå÷íî áëàãîäàðåí. Áëàãîäàðåí çà òó âëàñòü, êîòîðóþ èìåë íàä íèì Ãàððè. Çà òó âëàñòü, êîòîðóþ îí íåíàâèäåë. Êîãäà âñå ýòî ñëó÷èëîñü, îí áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî íèêîãäà áîëüøå íå îñòàíåòñÿ îäèí. Êàê îí îøèáàëñÿ. 

È âñå æå, êîãäà Ãàððè ïóñêàë åãî â ñâîå ïîäñîçíàíèå, îí ãîòîâ áûë ïðîñòèòü åìó âñ¸... 

Ñåãîäíÿ…  îí âçãëÿíóë íà ïîëíóþ ëóíó, âîçâûøàâøóþñÿ íàä âåðøèíàìè Àëüï… òî÷íåå, óæå â÷åðà, êîãäà Ãàððè îòêðûëñÿ åìó, è ïîòîì – êîãäà îíè áûëè âìåñòå, êàê ðàíüøå, îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî áîëüøå åìó íè÷åãî íå íàäî. ×òî òå ïÿòü ëåò ïóñòîòû è îäèíî÷åñòâà çàáûòû, è îíè – íè÷òî ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñ òåì ñ÷àñòüåì, êîòîðîå îí èñïûòàë çà ýòè íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ â îáúÿòèÿõ Ãàððè. Îí ìîã ïðîñòèòü åìó âñå. È îí ïðîñòèò åìó âñå. È îí ñäåëàåò äëÿ íåãî âñå. Îí ïðèíàäëåæèò åìó. È ñàìîå óäèâèòåëüíîå - òî, ÷òî îí áûë ðàä ýòîìó …

Àëüáóñ Äàìáëäîð âñåãäà ïûòàëñÿ ïîíÿòü, ïî÷åìó îí ïîñëåäîâàë çà Âîëäåìîðòîì, ïî÷åìó ñòàë Ïîæèðàòåëåì Ñìåðòè. Ñíåéï íå ìîã îòâåòèòü ñòàðèêó. È Àëüáóñ ïðèäóìàë ñâîþ âåðñèþ, à  Ñåâåðóñ íå ñòàë åãî ðàçóáåæäàòü. Ïóñòü îí äóìàåò, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ ïðîñòî ñîâåðøèë îøèáêó, èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî áûë ñëèøêîì ìîëîä è ñîáëàçíåí íåîãðàíè÷åííîé ñèëîé è âëàñòüþ è íå ñìîã ïðîòèâèòüñÿ èñêóøåíèþ.  Äà, îí âåðèë â ýòî, à ïîòîì è ñàì Ñåâåðóñ ïîâåðèë, ÷òî âñå áûëî èìåííî òàê. È òîëüêî ïîñëå ðèòóàëà, êîãäà, ÷òîáû çàâåðøèòü ôîðìèðîâàíèå **Ñâÿçè Ãàððè îâëàäåë èì, êîãäà îí êðè÷àë è èçâèâàëñÿ ïîä íèì, ñëîâíî ïîñëåäíÿÿ øëþõà, îí âñïîìíèë èñòèííóþ ïðè÷èíó. **

Åìó íóæåí áûë êîíòðîëü, åìó áûëî íåîáõîäèìî, ÷òîáû èì îáëàäàëè. 

Ïîëíîñòüþ. 

Âñå íà÷àëîñü åùå â äåòñòâå. 

Åãî îòåö, íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî áûë Ïîæèðàòåëåì Ñìåðòè è èìåë íåäþæèííûå ñïîñîáíîñòè â îáëàñòè ×åðíîé Ìàãèè, áûë ñëàáûì ÷åëîâåêîì. 

Åãî æåíà äåðæàëà åãî ïîä êàáëóêîì. Ìàòü Ñåâåðóñà áûëà ñèëüíîé è âëàñòíîé æåíùèíîé, îíà êîìàíäîâàëà âñåìè, åå áîÿëèñü äàæå ìíîãèå èç äðóçåé îòöà. Äàæå îòåö Ëþöèóñà. È, êîíå÷íî æå, êðîìå  ìóæà îíà ïîëíîñòüþ êîíòðîëèðîâàëà ñûíà. È îí, íåíàâèäÿ åå çà ýòî, ïîíèìàë, ÷òî óæå íå ìîæåò îáõîäèòüñÿ áåç ýòîãî. 

Ïîòîì áûë Õîãâàðòñ. Òàì êîíòðîëü îñëàá. 

È îí … ñòðàäàë èç-çà ýòîãî. 

À ïîòîì ïîÿâèëñÿ Òåìíûé Ëîðä. 

È Ñåâåðóñ ïîñëåäîâàë çà íèì, ïîòîìó ÷òî òàì îí ñìîã îáðåñòè  êîíòðîëü, íî íå íàä äðóãèìè Åìó áûë íóæåí êîíòðîëü íàä ñàìèì ñîáîé.  ×óæîé êîíòðîëü. 

Îí îòâåðíóëñÿ îò Âîëäåìîðòà òîãäà, êîãäà ïîíÿë, ÷òî òîò íå ìîæåò äàòü åìó òîãî, ÷òî íóæíî. Òåìíûé Ëîðä áûë îòíþäü íå òàê ñèëåí, êàê êàçàëîñü. Ïîýòîìó-òî îí è ïðèøåë ê Àëüáóñó…

Õîä åãî ìûñëåé ðåçêî îáîðâàëñÿ, êîãäà íåâåðîÿòíûå ïî ñèëå çëîñòü è íåíàâèñòü íàõëûíóëè íà íåãî. Ðàññóäîê çàòóìàíèëñÿ. Îí íå ìîã îáúÿñíèòü, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò, ïîêà íå îñîçíàë, ÷òî ýòî âñåãî ëèøü îòðàæåíèå ýìîöèé Ãàððè. È ïðè÷èíîé ýòîãî ñîñòîÿíèÿ áûë îí, Ñåâåðóñ… Ìóæ÷èíà ñæàë ãîëîâó ðóêàìè. Òàê æå âíåçàïíî, êàê è íàñòóïèëà, âñïûøêà ÿðîñòè ïðîøëà, ñìåíèâøèñü  ñåíòèìåíòàëüíîé òåïëîòîé. 

Ëþáîâü è íåæíîñòü çàïîëíèëè ñîçíàíèå Ãàððè.  

È Ñåâåðóñ îò÷åòëèâî óñëûøàë, êàê Ãàððè ïðîøåïòàë: 

«Çà òåáÿ, ìîé âåðíûé äðóã…»

Âíóòðè âñå çàñòûëî, êîãäà âìåñòå ñ ýòèìè ÷óâñòâàìè ïîÿâèëñÿ è îáðàç òîãî, ê êîìó Ãàððè èõ èñïûòûâàë. 

Ãåðìèîíà… 

Ñåâåðóñ ñî ñòîíîì îò÷àÿíèÿ óïàë íà ïîë…

***

– Ìèíåðâà, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, –  ìèíèñòð ìàãèè, Àðòóð Óèçëè, ïîäíÿëñÿ, ÷òîáû ïîïðèâåòñòâîâàòü èõ. Äèðåêòðèñà Õîãâàðòñà êèâíóëà, óñàæèâàÿñü â êðåñëî. Ãåðìèîíà óëûáíóëàñü è ïðèòîðíûì ãîëîñîì ïðîèçíåñëà:

– Ïðîôåññîð Ãðåéíäæåð. 

Ìèíåðâó ïåðåäåðíóëî, è îíà ñ óêîðèçíîé ïîñìîòðåëà íà äåêàíà Ãðèôôèíäîðà. Àðòóð, ìåíüøå âñåãî îæèäàâøèé òàêîãî, ñëåãêà îïåøèë, íî ïîòîì ñìóùåííî óëûáíóëñÿ:

– Ïðîñòèòå, ïðîôåññîð Ãðåéíäæåð. ×àþ? – îáðàòèëñÿ îí ê îáåèì æåíùèíàì.

– Äà, ýòî áûëî áû çàìå÷àòåëüíî, –  Ìèíåðâà êèâíóëà. Ãåðìèîíà âñå òàêèì æå ôàëüøèâûì ñëàäêèì ãîëîñîì ïîáëàãîäàðèëà ìèíèñòðà.  

Ìèíèñòð âçìàõíóë âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé, è íà ñòîëå ïîÿâèëñÿ ïîäíîñ ñ ÷àøêàìè, âàçî÷êîé ñ êîíôåòàìè, ÷àåì è ìåäîì. 

– ß ïðèçíàòåëåí âàì çà òî, ÷òî âû íàøëè âðåìÿ, ÷òîáû ïðèéòè. ß õîòåë, ÷òîáû âû óçíàëè  ýòî îò ìåíÿ, à íå èç ãàçåò. 

Ãåðìèîíà îòîðâàëàñü îò ìåòîäè÷íîãî ïîìåøèâàíèÿ ëîæå÷êîé â ÷àøêå è ïðèñòàëüíî âçãëÿíóëà íà ìóæ÷èíó. Òîò òåì âðåìåíåì ïðîäîëæàë:

– Òî, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü ñ Ãîñïèòàëåì Ñâÿòîãî Ìóíãî, çàñòàâèëî ìåíÿ çàäóìàòüñÿ î ïîâûøåíèè áåçîïàñíîñòè. Êàê ìû òåïåðü âèäèì, Àëüáóñ áûë ïðàâ… È ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð ïðåäñòàâëÿåò ðåàëüíóþ óãðîçó íàøåìó îáùåñòâó…

Ïàëüöû ìîëîäîé æåíùèíû ñ ñèëîé ñæàëèñü âîêðóã ÷àøêè. 

– Íàì íóæíî îãðàäèòü ñåáÿ îò âîçìîæíîãî ïîÿâëåíèÿ íîâîãî Ò¸ìíîãî Ëîðäà…

Ôàðôîð òðåñíóë.

– Ïîýòîìó íàì íåîáõîäèìî óñèëèòü ìåðû ïî îõðàíå Õîãâàðòñà. ß îòäàë ïðèêàç íàïðàâèòü ê âàì íåñêîëüêî îòðÿäîâ àóðîðîâ…

Òðåøèíà íà ÷àøêå óâåëè÷èëàñü, æåíùèíà íå îòðûâàÿñü, ñìîòðåëà â ëèöî ìèíèñòðà. Ìóæ÷èíà íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä äåðæàë âçãëÿä, à ïîòîì îòâåë ãëàçà è ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ìèíåðâå.

– Êðîìå òîãî, îòðÿä àóðîðîâ áóäåò ñëåäèòü çà òåððèòîðèåé Çàïðåòíîãî Ëåñà. È…

Âî âçãëÿäå Ãåðìèîíû ïîëûõàë íåóêðîòèìûé ïîæàð, îíà íå çàìåòèëà, êàê ïîáåëåëè êîñòÿøêè ïàëüöåâ, è êàê âçäóëèñü âåíû íà òûëüíîé ñòîðîíå ëàäîíè. 

– ß îáúÿâèë ðîçûñê, è âîçíàãðàæäåíèå â ðàçìåðå ñòà ïÿòèäåñÿòè òûñÿ÷ ãàëëåîíîâ òîìó, êòî ñìîæåò ïðåäîñòàâèòü íàì êàêóþ-ëèáî èíôîðìàöèþ î ìåñòîíàõîæäåíèè Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà…

×àøêà ðàçáèëàñü, îáæèãàþùàÿ æèäêîñòü âûïëåñíóëàñü åé íà êîëåíè, îñêîëêè âïèëèñü â ëàäîíü, íî æåíùèíà íå îáðàòèëà íè ìàëåéøåãî âíèìàíèÿ íà õëûíóâøóþ èç ïîðåçîâ êðîâü.

– À ïî÷åìó âû òàê óâåðåíû, ÷òî ýòî îí óíè÷òîæèë áîëüíèöó? - Åå ãîëîñ áûë ñïîêîéíûì, ñ êàêèìè-òî íååñòåñòâåííûìè ëåäÿíûìè íîòêàìè. Ìèíåðâà ïîâåðíóëàñü ê íåé è òóò æå âñêî÷èëà:

– Ãåðìèîíà, òâîÿ ðóêà... – Îíà íå îáðàòèëà íà äèðåêòðèñó íèêàêîãî âíèìàíèÿ. Ëèöî Àðòóðà èñêðèâèëà íåðâíàÿ ñóäîðîãà:

– Ïîòîìó ÷òî îí – åäèíñòâåííûé èç æèâóùèõ íûíå âîëøåáíèêîâ îáëàäàþùèé äîñòàòî÷íîé ñèëîé è çíàíèåì ×åðíîé Ìàãèè, ÷òîáû ñäåëàòü òàêîå!

Íå äîæèäàÿñü ðåàêöèè Ãåðìèîíû, Ìèíåðâà ñõâàòèëà åå ðóêó è ïðîøåïòàëà äåçèíôèöèðóþùåå è çàæèâëÿþùåå çàêëèíàíèÿ.  Êàçàëîñü, ÷òî òà äàæå íå çàìåòèëà ýòîãî.

– Ñ ÷åãî âû òîãäà âçÿëè, ÷òî âàøè òàê íàçûâàåìûå ìåðû  åãî îñòàíîâÿò? – â åå òîíå ïîÿâèëèñü åõèäíûå íîòêè, è îíà íåïðèÿòíî óñìåõíóëàñü. 

Àðòóð ñãëîòíóë:

– ß… ß… Äóìàþ, ÷òî ýòî îòîáüåò ó íåãî îõîòó... – îí çàìîë÷àë, êîãäà óñëûøàë ñìåõ æåíùèíû. Ìèíåðâà îòøàòíóëàñü, â óæàñå ãëÿäÿ íà ñâîåãî äåêàíà è î÷åíü ñèëüíî ñîìíåâàÿñü â åå íîðìàëüíîñòè. 

– Âû íè ÷åðòà íå çíàåòå, Àðòóð. È íå ïîíèìàåòå. Îí âñåãäà õîòåë, ÷òîáû åãî ïðîñòî îñòàâèëè â ïîêîå. Îí õîòåë áûòü ïðîñòî Ãàððè, îçîðíûì ìàëü÷èøêîé, êàê âñå îñòàëüíûå. Õîòåë âåñåëèòüñÿ ñ äðóçüÿìè, íî èç íåãî ñäåëàëè Ìåññèþ. Àëüáóñ ñäåëàë åãî òàêèì. Ñ ñàìîãî äåòñòâà îí ó÷èëñÿ âûæèâàòü. Ïîòîì åãî íàó÷èëè óáèâàòü. È îí äîñòèã â ýòîì **ñîâåðøåíñòâà**. È ýòî íàïóãàëî Àëüáóñà. Åãî íàïóãàëî òî, ÷òî îí íà÷àë òåðÿòü êîíòðîëü íàä Ãàððè. Òîãäà-òî îí è ðåøèë ñâÿçàòü åãî ñî Ñíåéïîì, èñïîëüçîâàâ Çàêëèíàíèå Äóø. Êàê ìèëî – ×åðíàÿ Ìàãèÿ ðàáîòàåò íà ñòîðîíå Äîáðà.  Êîíå÷íî æå, åãî ïðåäàííûé Ìàñòåð Çåëèé, åãî ëþáèìàÿ ìàðèîíåòêà, áûâøèé Ïîæèðàòåëü Ñìåðòè, ñòàâøèé øïèîíîì, áóäåò óïðàâëÿòü ñåìíàäöàòèëåòíèì ïîäðîñòêîì. Åùå áû, äîñòàòî÷íî âñïîìíèòü, êàêîé ñòðàõ îí íàâîäèò íà áåäíûõ ñòóäåíòîâ! Íî îí ïðîñ÷èòàëñÿ! Àëüáóñ Äàìáëäîð îøèáñÿ! Âñåëåííàÿ, äîëæíî áûòü, ñîøëà ñ óìà! –ìîãëî ïîêàçàòüñÿ, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà ïîòåðÿëà êîíòðîëü íàä ñîáîé, åñëè áû íå å¸ àáñîëþòíîå ñïîêîéñòâèå. Íà åå ëèöå íåâîçìîæíî áûëî íè÷åãî ïðî÷èòàòü,  è îíà íè ðàçó íå ïîâûñèëà ãîëîñ, ãîâîðÿ ìîíîòîííî è áåç åäèíîé ýìîöèè.

– Âîò òàêîé ó íåãî áûë ïëàí… íî îí ïðîâàëèëñÿ, alas! À ïîòîì - Ïîñëåäíÿÿ Áèòâà. Ïîáåäà. Ãàððè óíè÷òîæèë Âîëäåìîðòà è ðåøèë, ÷òî òåïåðü-òî îí áóäåò ñâîáîäåí.  Íî ó Äàìáëäîðà áûëî äðóãîå ìíåíèå, îí íå ñîáèðàëñÿ îòïóñêàòü åãî. Ýòî òàê ëåãêî – ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ÷åëîâåê ñîøåë ñ óìà! Îí çíàë, ÷òî ñ íèì íèêòî íå ñòàíåò ñïîðèòü.  Òàê ëåãêî ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ÷åëîâåê ïðåäñòàâëÿåò óãðîçó äëÿ îáùåñòâà, îòîáðàòü ó íåãî ïàëî÷êó è óïå÷ü â ïñèõóøêó!.. Ãàððè ïÿòü ëåò ïðîâåë â Ïñèõèàòðè÷åñêîé ëå÷åáíèöå ïðîñòî ïîòîìó, ÷òî Àëüáóñ Äàìáëäîð ýòîãî çàõîòåë. Íå ñëèøêîì ëè îí ñõîæ ñ Âîëäåìîðòîì? – Ìèíåðâà õîòåëà äàòü åé ïîùå÷èíó, íî Ãåðìèîíà ïîéìàëà åå ðóêó, ñòèñíóâ çàïÿñòüå æåíùèíû ñ òàêîé ñèëîé, ÷òî òà âñêðèêíóëà. 

– Íå ñîâåòóþ... – ñóõî ïðîèçíåñëà îíà. 

            ***

Ãàððè ðàçâàëèëñÿ â êðåñëå. 

Âèñêè ïðîèçâåëî íà íåãî õîðîøèé ýôôåêò, îí ðàññëàáèëñÿ, àëêîãîëü ðàññåÿë âíèìàíèå, êîíòðîëü íàä ñîáñòâåííûìè ìûñëÿìè îñëàá. Âåêè îòÿæåëåëè, îí çàêðûë ãëàçà, ïîãðóæàÿñü â âîñïîìèíàíèÿ. 

Ðîí, Ãåðìèîíà. Õîãâàðòñ. Ëåãêàÿ óëûáêà òðîíóëà åãî ãóáû. Ìèîíà. Èìåííî åé îíè áûëè îáÿçàíû ýòîé ñâÿçüþ. Êîãäà æå ýòî íà÷àëîñü… Îí ïîñòàðàëñÿ íàïðÿ÷ü ïàìÿòü, íî òàê è íå ñìîã âñïîìíèòü òî÷íóþ äàòó. Ýòî áûëî åùå â Õîãâàðòñå. Ãåðìèîíà òàê ïåðåæèâàëà çà íåãî... Îíà íå ìîãëà ñìèðèòüñÿ ñ òåì, ÷òî íà ëåòíèõ êàíèêóëàõ îí îñòàâàëñÿ ñîâñåì îäèí â îáùåñòâå ñâîèõ îòâðàòèòåëüíûõ ðîäñòâåííèêîâ. Òîãäà îíà ïîìîãàëà áèáëèîòåêàðþ, è åé ðàçðåøèëè ïîëüçîâàòüñÿ Çàïðåòíîé Ñåêöèåé. Îíà íàøëà ýòî çàêëèíàíèå. Êàê æå îíî íàçûâàëîñü? Íåâàæíî. Îíî ïîõîäèëî íà îáû÷íîå òåëåïàòè÷åñêîå çàêëèíàíèå, òîëüêî áûëî ïîñòîÿííîãî äåéñòâèÿ è íå èìåëî êîíòðçàêëèíàíèÿ. È ÷òîáû åãî ïðèìåíèòü, ñëåäîâàëî èñïîëüçîâàòü êðîâü, èõ êðîâü. Çàêëèíàíèå îòíîñèëîñü ê ×åðíîé Ìàãèè, íî äðóçüÿ ðåøèëè ðèñêíóòü. Âîò òîëüêî… âìåñòî ïðîñòîé òåëåïàòè÷åñêîé ñâÿçè îíè ïîëó÷èëè ÷òî-òî èíîå. Îí äî ñèõ ïîð òàê äî êîíöà è íå ìîã ðàçîáðàòüñÿ, ÷òî èìåííî… 

Îíè ïîëó÷èëè èõ Ñòðàíó Âîñïîìèíàíèé. 

Î íåé çíàëè òîëüêî îíè òðîå. È, íàâåðíîå, Àëüáóñ… 

Ðóêè íåïðîèçâîëüíî ñæàëèñü â êóëàêè. Àëüáóñ. Îí âåðèë ñòàðèêó! Ìîã æèçíü îòäàòü çà íåãî! È ÷òî ïîëó÷èë îí â îòâåò íà ñâîþ ëþáîâü? Âñå òåëî íàïðÿãëîñü, îí îòêðûë ãëàçà è âûïðÿìèëñÿ. 

– Áóäü òû ïðîêëÿò! Ãîðè â Àäó âìåñòå ñ Âîëäåìîðòîì! – çëîâåùå ïðîøåïòàë îí. 

Îí âñòàë è ïîøåë íàâåðõ. Ñïàëüíÿ áûëà ïóñòà. Ïîñòåëü îñòûëà, è îãîíü â êàìèíå ïîòóõ. Ìãíîâåííî ïàíèêà òèñêàìè ñæàëà ñåðäöå. Åìó ïîíàäîáèëîñü íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä, ÷òîáû ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàòüñÿ íà Ñåâåðóñå. 

– Ïî÷åìó ñ òîáîé âñåãäà òàê ñëîæíî, - âûäîõíóë îí, íàïðàâëÿÿñü íà óëèöó. 

Åìó íå ñîñòàâèëî òðóäà äîãíàòü åãî íà ìàøèíå. Ìóæ÷èíà áûë ñëèøêîì ñëàá, ÷òîáû àïïàðèðîâàòü, åìó áûëî òÿæåëî ïðîñòî èäòè. Ñåâåðóñ áð¸ë ìåäëåííî, íå ðàçáèðàÿ äîðîãè. Ìàøèíà ïðåãðàäèëà åìó ïóòü. Ãàððè âûëåç èç ñâîåé «Subaru»:

– Íà ýòîò ðàç òû ðåøèë óìåðåòü îò îáìîðîæåíèÿ? – ñïðîñèë îí, ïðèáëèæàÿñü. Ìóæ÷èíà íå îòâåòèë, ïûòàÿñü îáîéòè åãî è ìàøèíó. Ãàððè âçÿë åãî çà ïëå÷è.

– Ñåâåðóñ…

– Ïóñòè ìåíÿ…

– Íå áóäü, èäèîòîì…

– Ïóñòè, – îí äåðíóëñÿ è íà÷àë ïàäàòü. Ãàððè óäåðæàë åãî.

– Ïîéäåì, – îí âçÿë åãî íà ðóêè è îòí¸ñ â ìàøèíó. 

Îíè âåðíóëèñü äîìîé. 

***

Âåðíóâøèñü â Õîãâàðòñ, Ãåðìèîíà íàïðàâèëàñü â ñâîþ êîìíàòó, è íè ìèíóòû íå ìåäëÿ, ëåãëà íà êðîâàòü. 

Ñåêóíäà, äðóãàÿ… 

È âîò óæå îíà áåæèò ïî äëèííîìó êîðèäîðó. Îñòàíàâëèâàåòñÿ âîçëå ñòîëà, ãäå îíè èãðàëè ñ Ãàððè â øàõìàòû. Êëàä¸ò íà ñòîë ÷åðíûé êîíâåðò. È óõîäèò.

***

– ×òî òû ïûòàëñÿ ñäåëàòü? Çà÷åì? – òèõî ñïðîñèë Ãàððè, ñèäÿ íà ïîñòåëè ðÿäîì ñ Ñåâåðóñîì è ïåðåáèðàÿ åãî âîëîñû. Ìóæ÷èíà ìîë÷àë.

– Ïî÷åìó ñ òîáîé òàê ñëîæíî? È ïî÷åìó ÿ ëþáëþ òåáÿ, íåñìîòðÿ íè íà ÷òî? – âòîðîé âîïðîñ áûë çàäàí ñàìîìó ñåáå î÷åíü òèõî, íî ìóæ÷èíà óñëûøàë è ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê íåìó. Â ãëóáèíå ÷åðíûõ ãëàç âñïûõíóëà íàäåæäà:

– Òû…

Ãàððè íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä ñìîòðåë íà íåãî, à ïîòîì ïîíÿë.

– Ñåâåðóñ, íåóæåëè òû ñîìíåâàëñÿ? – òèõî ñïðîñèë îí. Ìóæ÷èíà îòâåðíóëñÿ.

– Ïðîñòè…

– Ñåâåðóñ, – Ãàððè ïðèëåã è ïðèòÿíóë ê ñåáå âòîðîãî ìóæ÷èíó, êðåïêî ïðèæèìàÿ ê ñåáå. – ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ íå ïîòîìó ÷òî Ñâÿçü çàñòàâëÿåò ìåíÿ. ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ  ïðîñòî ïîòîìó ÷òî ëþáëþ!

***

Ãàððè îñòàíîâèëñÿ âîçëå ñòîëà è î÷åíü äîëãî ïðîñòî ñìîòðåë íà ëåæàùèé íà íåì êîíâåðò. Èíòóèöèÿ ïîäñêàçûâàëà, ÷òî åãî îæèäàþò ñîâñåì íå õîðîøèå íîâîñòè. 

Îí ñåë è çàêðûë ëèöî ðóêàìè. Ñåé÷àñ åìó ìåíüøå âñåãî õîòåëîñü î ÷åì-ëèáî áåñïîêîèòüñÿ. Îí ñòðåìèëñÿ ïðîñòî çàáûòü îáî âñåì è – æèòü. Íàêîíåö-òî ðÿäîì ñ íèì Ñåâåðóñ, îí ñâîáîäåí îò îäíîãî ïñèõà, êîòîðûé ñ ñàìîãî äåòñòâà ïðåñëåäîâàë åãî, è îò âòîðîãî íå ìåíåå ñóìàñøåäøåãî ñòàðèêà, êîòîðûé õîòåë êîíòðîëèðîâàòü åãî æèçíü. Âñå áûëî êîí÷åíî. Åìó óäàëîñü ïåðåæèòü äàæå ïÿòü ëåò â ïñèõèàòðè÷åñêîé áîëüíèöå. Îí ñáåæàë òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî õîòåë áûòü ñ Ñåâåðóñîì. À òåïåðü… ×òî ìîãëî ñëó÷èòüñÿ? Äðîæàùåé ðóêîé îí âçÿë êîíâåðò. Âñêðûë åãî. Ðàçâåðíóë õðóñòÿùèé ëèñò áóìàãè è ïðî÷èòàë íåñêîëüêî ñëîâ, íàïèñàííûõ çíàêîìûì åìó êàëëèãðàôè÷åñêèì ïî÷åðêîì  Ãåðìèîíû: «El Condor Pasa». Îíè ñ Ãåðìèîíîé äàâíî íàó÷èëèñü ïîíèìàòü äðóã äðóãà ñ ïîëóñëîâà. 

Ãàððè âçìàõíóë ðóêîé, è  îãðîìíûé çàë íàïîëíèëè ãèòàðíûå àêêîðäû è ìóæñêîé ãîëîñ. 

_I'd rather be a sparrow than a snail,_

_Yes, I would, if I could, I surely would._

_I'd rather be a hammer than a nail,_

_Yes, I would, if I only could, I surely would._

_Away, I'd rather sail away, like a swan,_

_That's here and gone…_

_A man gets tide up to the prow,_

_He gives the word its saddest sound, its saddest sound._

_I'd rather be a forest than a street,_

_Yes, I would, if I could, I surely would._

_I'd rather feel the Earth beneath my feet,_

_Yes, I would, if I only could, I surely would…_

Îòçâó÷àëè ïîñëåäíèå àêêîðäû, è ñíîâà âîöàðèëàñü òèøèíà. Ãàððè âçäîõíóë, óæå ñîáèðàÿñü óõîäèòü, êîãäà óñëûøàë çà ñïèíîé ìÿãêèé áàðõàòíûé ãîëîñ. È ðåçêî îáåðíóëñÿ. Ñåâåðóñ ñòîÿë â äâåðÿõ, íåäîóìåíèå è óäèâëåíèå îò÷åòëèâî ÷èòàëèñü íà åãî îáû÷íî ñïîêîéíîì _íåïðîíèöàåìîì ëèöå. Ãàððè íè÷åãî íå ìîã ñêàçàòü, îí íåñêîëüêî ðàç ïûòàëñÿ, áåççâó÷íî îòêðûâàÿ è çàêðûâàÿ ðîò, íî íè÷åãî íå ïîëó÷èëîñü. Íàêîíåö îí ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóë:_

– Êàê òû ñþäà ïîïàë? 

– ß... – ìóæ÷èíà ïðèñòàëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãàððè è ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè. –  ß íå çíàþ… Êàæåòñÿ, ÿ ñïëþ… –  ïðîèçíåñ îí. 

– Íî ýòîãî íå ìîæåò áûòü… Ýòî íåâîçìîæíî…

– Ìîé äîðîãîé, Ãàððè, òåáå-òî óæ äàâíî ïîðà ïðèâûêíóòü, ÷òî äëÿ òåáÿ íåò íè÷åãî íåâîçìîæíîãî, – ðàçäàëñÿ íàñìåøëèâûé æåíñêèé ãîëîñ, è ìóæ÷èíû ïîâåðíóëèñü â òó ñòîðîíó, ãäå â  êðåñëå ñèäåëà Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåð ñ áîêàëîì âèíà â ðóêå. 

– Ãåðìèîíà, ýòî ìåñòî ïîñòðîåíî èç íàøèõ âîñïîìèíàíèé, íàøèõ òàéíûõ ìûñëåé, íàøèõ æåëàíèé. Êàæäûé çàë ñîçäàí îäíèì èç íàñ. Êðàñíûé – çàë Ðîíà, Çîëîòîé –òâîé. Çåëåíûé –ìîé. Åñòü åùå äðóãèå, ñîçäàííûå íàìè äëÿ êîãî-òî. Íàøèõ äðóçåé, áëèçêèõ, òåõ, êîãî ìû ïîòåðÿëè â âîéíó, ÷òîáû îíè âñåãäà áûëè ñ íàìè.  Íî íèêòî íå…

– Ãàððè, Ãàððè, –  Ãåðìèîíà ïîäíÿëà ðóêó, îñòàíàâëèâàÿ åãî, – òû çàáûâàåøü, ÷òî âû ñ Ñåâåðóñîì ñâÿçàíû.  È, íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî òû ñèëüíåå, òû íå ìîæåøü ïîëíîñòüþ áëîêèðîâàòü åãî. 

Æåíùèíà óëûáíóëàñü, ïðîâîäÿ ðóêîé ïî ùåêå Ïîòòåðà. Âçãëÿä Ñíåéïà îáæåã åå õîëîäîì. Ãåðìèîíà, ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ ýòî, ïîâåðíóëàñü ê íåìó è ïðîèçíåñëà:

– Ïîâåðüòå ìíå, Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï, ó Âàñ íåò ïðè÷èí äëÿ ðåâíîñòè, –  îíà îòîøëà îò Ãàððè. –  Ìíå ïîðà. Ìèíåðâà óñòðàèâàåò ïåäñîâåò ïî ïîâîäó ââåäåíèÿ â øêîëå ÷ðåçâû÷àéíîãî ïîëîæåíèÿ. 

Æåíùèíà ÷ìîêíóëà äðóãà â ùåêó è íàïðàâèëàñü ê âûõîäó èç çàëà. Åå øàãè ñìîëêëè, êàê òîëüêî îíà îêàçàëàñü â êîðèäîðå.

Ñåâåðóñ ïðèáëèçèëñÿ ê Ãàððè è ïîëîæèë ðóêó åìó íà ïëå÷î.

– Ìîæåò áûòü, òû ïîêàæåøü ìíå ýòî ìåñòî è ðàññêàæåøü, êàêèì îáðàçîì âàøà çíàìåíèòàÿ òðîèöà óñòðîèëà òàêîå? – ñîáëàçíèòåëüíî ïðîøåïòàë îí íà óõî ìîëîäîìó ìóæ÷èíå. Ïî ñïèíå Ãàððè ïðîáåæàë õîëîäîê. 

***

Íà ïåäñîâåò Ãåðìèîíà ïðèøëà ïîñëåäíåé. 

– Ïðîøó ìåíÿ èçâèíèòü, – æåíùèíà óëûáíóëàñü. Ìèíåðâà êèâíóëà, ïðèãëàøàÿ  ïðîéòè. Æåíùèíà êèâíóëà âñåì, ïðèâåòñòâóÿ, è ñåëà ðÿäîì ñ ïðîôåññîðîì Ôëèòâèêîì. 

Äèðåêòðèñà ïðî÷èòàëà ïðèêàç ìèíèñòðà. Ýôôåêò îêàçàëñÿ âïå÷àòëÿþùèì. 

– Ìèíåðâà, ýòî áåçóìèå, òû æå ïîíèìàåøü, –  Ìàäàì Õó÷ ïîäíÿëàñü ñî ñâîåãî ìåñòà è ïðîøëàñü ïî êîìíàòå, –  åñëè âåðèòü ýòîé ñòåðâå Ðèòå Ñêèòåð, è òîìó, ÷òî îíà íàïèñàëà â «Ïðîðîêå»... Óðîâåíü ×åðíîé Ìàãèè ïðåâûøàë âñå äîçâîëåííûå ðàìêè. Âîëäåìîðò ïðîñòî îòäûõàåò, –  æåíùèíà îáâåëà âçãëÿäîì ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ è óñìåõíóëàñü. –  Åñëè Ãàððè Ïîòòåð çàõî÷åò âñåõ óíè÷òîæèò… Åãî íèêòî íå îñòàíîâèò.

– À ïî÷åìó îí ìîæåò ýòî çàõîòåòü? – ïðîôåññîð ÇÎÒÈ íåäîóìåâàÿ ïîñìîòðåëà íà òðåíåðà ïî Ïîëåòàì.

– Äà ïîòîìó ÷òî åãî óæå âñå äîñòàëè, - îãðûçíóëàñü Ìàäàì Õó÷. Ìîëîäàÿ äåâóøêà îøàðàøåííî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íå¸.

– Êñèîìàðà, –  ñòðîãî ïðîèçíåñëà Ìèíåðâà è ïîâåðíóëàñü ê Ãåðìèîíå, –  ïðîôåññîð Ãðåéíäæåð, âû ÷òî-íèáóäü õîòèòå äîáàâèòü??

– Íåò, –  îòðåçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, äàæå íå ïîâîðà÷èâàÿñü ê Äèðåêòðèñå. 

– Íî ÿ âñå-òàêè íå ïîíèìàþ, –  âíîâü íà÷àëà ìîëîäàÿ ïðîôåññîð ïî ÇÎÒÈ, –  Åñëè îí ñïàñ íàø ìèð îò Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà... Ïî÷åìó îí òàê èçìåíèëñÿ? Îí æå áûë õîðîøèì... – äåâóøêó ïðåðâàë ñìåõ Ãåðìèîíû. 

– Ñêàæèòå, Ìèíåðâà, ãäå Âû åå íàøëè?  Äîðîãàÿ ìîÿ, ìèð íå äåëèòñÿ íà õîðîøèõ è ïëîõèõ. Âñå ìû è õîðîøèå è ïëîõèå îäíîâðåìåííî. Ýòî âûáîð, êîòîðûé ìû äåëàåì êàæäûé äåíü, ÷àñ, ìèíóòó, ñåêóíäó. Âñå çàâèñèò òîëüêî îò íàñ ñàìèõ. Ãàððè íå áóäåò íè÷åãî äåëàòü, åñëè åãî íå ñïðîâîöèðîâàòü, íå ïîäòîëêíóòü ê êðàþ áåçäíû. È ñåé÷àñ âñå âû äåëàåòå èìåííî ýòî. - Æåíùèíà âñòàëà è íàïðàâèëàñü ê äâåðè.

– Îíà ïðàâà, Ìèíåðâà, è òû ýòî çíàåøü, –  ìàäàì Õó÷ ïîõëîïàëà äåâóøêó ïî ïëå÷ó è âûøëà ñëåäîì çà ïðîôåññîðîì Òðàíñôèãóðàöèè. 

***

– Ãåðìèîíà! – Õó÷ äîãíàëà åå âîçëå êëàññà ×àð, ñæàëà çàïÿñòüå ìîëîäîé æåíùèíû è ðàçâåðíóëà åå ëèöîì ê ñåáå. Êàðèå ãëàçà âñòðåòèëèñü ñ çîëîòûìè. 

– ß óñòàëà îò ýòîãî áðåäà, Êñèîìàðà, ìåíÿ òîøíèò! Ïî÷åìó îíè âñå ïðîñòî íå ìîãóò îñòàâèòü **_åãî_**… **_èõ_**  â ïîêîå?

– ß íå çíàþ, äîðîãàÿ, ÿ íå çíàþ!.. – æåíùèíà ïðèæàëà Ãåðìèîíó ê ñåáå. –  Ìèíèñòð ìàãèè – èäèîò! Îíè âñå òàì èäèîòû! ß íå çíàþ, èõ ÷òî – äîëæíîñòü äåëàåò òàêèìè? 

Ãåðìèîíà óñìåõíóëàñü â îòâåò:

– Òû àáñîëþòíî ïðàâà!

 ***

Ãàððè ïðîâåë ðóêîé ïî ùåêå ñïÿùåãî ìóæ÷èíû, òîò ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóë è îòêðûë ãëàçà.

– Òåïåðü òû çíàåøü âñå ìîè òàéíû, –  ñ óëûáêîé ïðîèçíåñ Ãàððè, íàêëîíÿÿñü  è öåëóÿ åãî.

– Äà… Áîëüøå ó òåáÿ â øêàôó íåò ñêåëåòîâ, Ïîòòåð? – ñî ñìåøêîì ñïðîñèë Ñåâåðóñ, îáíèìàÿ ìîëîäîãî ÷åëîâåêà çà øåþ è ïðèòÿãèâàÿ åãî ê ñåáå. 

– ×òî áûëî â òîì ïèñüìå? – òèõî ñïðîñèë Ñåâåðóñ, êîãäà îíè îòñòðàíèëèñü äðóã îò äðóãà.   

– Äàâàé íå áóäåì ïîêà îá ýòîì ãîâîðèòü… Ïîçæå… Ïîòîì... – Ãàððè ñíîâà ïðèëüíóë ê åãî ãóáàì, ðàñòâîðÿÿñü â îáúÿòüÿõ ëþáèìîãî.  

Íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ ñïóñòÿ îíè âñå òàê æå ëåæàëè ðÿäîì, Ãàððè ïðèæàëñÿ âñåì òåëîì ê Ñåâåðóñó, ïîëîæèâ ãîëîâó íà åãî ïëå÷î. Ðèñóÿ íåïîíÿòíûå çíàêè íà ãðóäè ìóæ÷èíû, îí òèõî ãîâîðèë:

– ß âñåãäà õîòåë òîëüêî ýòîãî, ïðîñòî ñïîêîéíîé æèçíè… ×òîáû âñå îò ìåíÿ îòñòàëè… Íåóæåëè ÿ òàê ìíîãî ïðîøó, Ñåâ? Ïî÷åìó îíè ïðîñòî íå çàáóäóò î ìîåì ñóùåñòâîâàíèè?  

– Ó÷àñòü ãåðîÿ… Çíàåøü, î÷åíü äàâíî ÿ ñëûøàë îäíó ïîýìó, ê ñîæàëåíèþ, ÿ íå âñïîìíþ åå ïîëíîñòüþ... – Ñåâåðóñ ñåë, Ãàððè òîæå ïðèøëîñü ïîäíÿòüñÿ. Óãîëüíî-÷åðíûå ãëàçà âñòðåòèëèñü èçóìðóäíî-çåëåíûìè, è ìóæ÷èíà çàãîâîðèë. Åãî ãîëîñ áûë ìÿãêèì è ãëóáîêèì, è â òî æå âðåìÿ – íåæíûì. À â êîìíàòå áûëî î÷åíü òèõî, òîëüêî ïîòðåñêèâàë îãîíü, ãäå-òî íà ÷åðäàêå ñêóëèë âåòåð, è âåòâè äåðåâüåâ ñêðåáëèñü â îêîøêî, êàê áåçäîìíûå êîøêè. Ãàððè çàêðûë ãëàçà, è, ÷èòàÿ ñòèõè, Ñåâåðóñ íàêëîíèëñÿ ê íåìó. 

Åãî ãîëîñ îáæèãàë ïîäîáíî ãîðÿ÷åìó ãîðüêîìó øîêîëàäó:

_…And they say that a hero can save us_

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait_

_I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles _

_Watch as they all fly away_

_Someone told me love will all save us_

_But how can that be, look what love gave us_

_A world full of killing, and blood-spilling_

_That world never came_

_Now that the world isn't ending _

_Its love that I'm sending to you_

_It isn't the love of a hero_

_And that's why I fear it won't do…_

Ñåâåðóñ çàìîë÷àë. Ãàððè îòêðûë ãëàçà, ñë¸çû òåêëè ïî åãî ùåêàì. Îí îïóñòèë ãîëîâó íà ïëå÷î ìóæ÷èíå. 

– ß íå ïîçâîëþ èì óíè÷òîæèòü íàñ, äàæå åñëè äëÿ ýòîãî ìíå ïðèäåòñÿ óíè÷òîæèòü èõ, Ñåâåðóñ, äàæå åñëè ïðèäåòñÿ óíè÷òîæèòü èõ, - ïîâòîðèë îí, åãî äûõàíèå ùåêîòàëî ÷óâñòâèòåëüíóþ êîæó. Ñåâåðóñ âçäðîãíóë, êðåï÷å ïðèæàë Ãàððè ê ñåáå è ïðîøåïòàë, ïåðåáèðàÿ ãóñòûå ÷åðíûå ïðÿäè, ñðåäè êîòîðûõ óæå ïîÿâèëàñü ïåðâàÿ ñåäèíà.

– Íàäåþñü, ÷òî äî ýòîãî íå äîéäåò, ìîé ìàëü÷èê… Íàäåþñü, ÷òî âñå îáðàçóåòñÿ... – îí çàêðûë ãëàçà. _«Ãàððè, ìîé âçáàëìîøíûé ãðèôôèíäîðåö, ïî÷åìó îíè äåëàþò ýòî ñ òîáîé, ñ íàìè… Ïî÷åìó òû äîëæåí áûë íåñòè íà ñâîèõ ïëå÷àõ îòâåòñòâåííîñòü çà âåñü ýòîò ìèð… Òû íå äîëæåí áûë ïîâçðîñëåòü è ñîñòàðèòüñÿ òàê áûñòðî… Òâîè âîëîñû íå äîëæíû áûëè ïîñåäåòü òàê ðàíî… Òû äîëæåí áûë âëþáëÿòüñÿ è íàñëàæäàòüñÿ æèçíüþ, âìåñòå òîãî ÷òîáû èãðàòü â ïðÿòêè ñî ñìåðòüþ… Òû íå äîëæåí áûòü ïðèâÿçàí ê ñëîìëåííîìó, óñòàâøåìó è ïðîïèòàííîìó ãîðå÷üþ è ñàðêàçìîì ñòàðèêó… Òû çàñëóæèâàåøü áîëüøåãî…» _

– Ñåâåðóñ, – Ãàððè ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó è ïðèñòàëüíî ïîñìîòðåë â ãëàçà ìóæ÷èíå, ïîâòîðèâ åãî ñîáñòâåííûå ñëîâà, – òû ñëèøêîì ãðîìêî äóìàåøü. Òû íå ñòàð… ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ, – Ãàððè çåâíóë, –  äàâàé ñïàòü... – îí ñíîâà çåâíóë, à ïîòîì ñìóùåííî óëûáíóëñÿ. 

Ñåâåðóñ óñìåõíóëñÿ. 

***

Ñòóê áûë íàñòîé÷èâûì è ãðîìêèì. Ãåðìèîíà ñ òðóäîì îòêðûëà ãëàçà è òèõî çàñòîíàëà. Â÷åðàøíèé âå÷åð áûë êàê â òóìàíå. Îíà ïîìíèëà îáúÿòèÿ â êîðèäîðå, êàê îíè âäâîåì äîáðàëèñü äî êîìíàòû, à âñå îñòàëüíîå áûëî î÷åíü íå÷åòêèì. Æåíùèíà îòîðâàëà ãîëîâó îò ïîäóøêè, äîòÿíóëàñü äî íî÷íîãî ñòîëèêà, â ÿùèêå êîòîðîãî õðàíèëèñü êîå-êàêèå çåëüÿ. Íåñêîëüêî ãëîòêîâ, è îíà ñíîâà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ ÷åëîâåêîì. Òåïåðü íàäîåäëèâûé ñòóê â äâåðü ñòàë äåéñòâîâàòü íà íåðâû. Çàêóòàâøèñü â õàëàò, îíà ïîäíÿëàñü è íàïðàâèëàñü ê äâåðè, ïàðó ðàç ñïîòêíóâøèñü îá ïóñòûå áóòûëêè. Ñêîëüêî ðàç îíà äàâàëà ñåáå îáåùàíèå íå íàïèâàòüñÿ äî òàêîé ñòåïåíè… Âçìàõíóâ âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé, îíà ïðèâåëà êîìíàòó â íàäëåæàùèé âèä è îòêðûëà äâåðü. Äâîå ìóæ÷èí â ìàíòèÿõ àóðîðîâ ñòîÿëè â êîðèäîðå. íåïîäàëåêó ðàñïîëîæèëèñü  åùå òðîå, ðÿäîì ñ íèìè ñòîÿëà Ìèíåðâà. 

– Ïðîôåññîð Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåð? – ïîä÷åðêíóòî îôèöèàëüíî ñïðîñèë îäèí èç àóðîðîâ.

– Äà…

– Íå ìîãëè áû Âû ïðîéòè ñ íàìè? 

– Çà÷åì? – ðóêà æåíùèíû àâòîìàòè÷åñêè ñèëüíåå ñæàëà âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó. Çàìåòèâ ýòî, àóðîð âûòàùèë ñâîþ è íàïðàâèë åå íà Ïðîôåññîðà Òðàíñôèãóðàöèè: 

– Äàâàéòå áåç ãëóïîñòåé, Ïðîôåññîð…

– Ïðîñòèòå, –  æåíùèíà óëûáíóëàñü, îïóñêàÿ ðóêó. –  Íàäåþñü, âû äàäèòå ìíå âðåìÿ, ÷òîáû ïåðåîäåòüñÿ? 

Ìóæ÷èíà êèâíóë. Æåíùèíà çàêðûëà äâåðü è ïðèñëîíèëàñü ñïèíîé ê äâåðè. Îíà ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóëà. Íåóæåëè ýòî âñå?.. Áûñòðî ïåðåîäåâøèñü, æåíùèíà ïîäîøëà ê êðîâàòè è íàáðîñàëà íåñêîëüêî ñëîâ íà êëî÷êå ïåðãàìåíòà. 

– ß ãîòîâà, ãîñïîäà. 

Ìèíåðâà ïðîâîäèëà åå ïå÷àëüíûì âçãëÿäîì. Ãåðìèîíà íå îáåðíóëàñü. 

***

– Äîáðîå óòðî, –  ïðîøåïòàë Ãàððè, öåëóÿ ìóæ÷èíó â ãóáû. Òîò îòêðûë ãëàçà è ñåë. Ãàððè ïîñòàâèë åìó íà êîëåíè ïîäíîñ ñ åäîé. –  Çàâòðà òðèäöàòü ïåðâîå äåêàáðÿ, â ãîðîäå áóäåò âåñåëî. Ñõîäèì êóäà-íèáóäü? À òî ìû âñå ïîñëåäíèå äíè ïðîâåëè â ïîñòåëè, –  Ãàððè ïîäîäâèíóë òàðåëêó ñ ÿè÷íèöåé ïîáëèæå ê Ñåâåðóñó, ïîòîì íàìàçàë òîñòû ìàñëîì è äæåìîì. 

– Ïîòòåð, ÿ æå íå ìàëåíüêèé ðåáåíîê... – íåäîâîëüíî ïðîâîð÷àë ìóæ÷èíà, â îòâåò Ãàððè ëèøü óëûáíóëñÿ, íàëèâàÿ åìó ÷àé. 

– ß çíàþ, –  îí ñåë íà êðåñëî âîçëå êðîâàòè ñ ÷àøêîé êîôå. –  Òàê êàê íàñ÷åò íîâîãîäíåé íî÷è? 

– Ðîìàíòèê... – ôûðêíóë Ñíåéï. –  Åñëè òû òàê õî÷åøü, ìû ìîæåì êóäà-íèáóäü ñõîäèòü…

– Ìîæåò áûòü, ñúåçäèì â Ïàðèæ? – íåîæèäàííî ñïðîñèë Ãàððè, è åãî ëèöî ïîñâåòëåëî. 

– Â Ïàðèæ? Ïðîâåäåì íîâîãîäíþþ íî÷ü â ñàìîì ðîìàíòè÷íîì ãîðîäå ìèðà?  – Ãàððè ðàñïëûëñÿ â óëûáêå è êèâíóë. Åãî âçãëÿä áûë ïðèêîâàí ê Ñåâåðóñà, êîòîðûé äåëàë âèä, ÷òî ñòàðàòåëüíî îáäóìûâàåò ïðåäëîæåíèå Ïîòòåðà. Ãàððè íå çàìåòèë, êàê ÷àøêà êîôå íàêðåíèëàñü, è ãîðÿ÷àÿ æèäêîñòü âûïëåñíóëàñü åìó íà êîëåíè. Ãàððè âûðóãàëñÿ, Ñåâåðóñ ðàñõîõîòàëñÿ.  

– Äóìàþ, â Ïàðèæå íàì áóäåò âåñåëî, –  ïðîèçíåñ ìóæ÷èíà, Ãàððè ìãíîâåííî çàáûë ïðî áîëü îò îæîãà è ñâåðêàþùèìè îò èçáûòêà ÷óâñòâ ãëàçàìè ïîñìîòðåë íà Ñåâåðóñà. 

***

Ïðîøëî íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò ïîñëå òîãî, êàê åé äàëè âûïèòü _Âåðèòàñåðóì_. Àóðîð, êîòîðûé äîëæåí áûë å¸ äîïðàøèâàòü, ñåë íàïðîòèâ è îöåíèâàþùå îãëÿäåë. Ïðîôåññîð Òðàíñôèãóðàöèè ìîë÷à äîïèâàëà ñâîé êîôå. Íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò äëèëàñü òèøèíà, ïðåæäå ÷åì àóðîð çàãîâîðèë:

– Íàçîâèòå ïîëíîñòüþ Âàøè èìÿ è äîëæíîñòü.

– Ãåðìèîíà Àíæåëèêà Ãðåéíäæåð. Ïðîôåññîð Òðàíñôèãóðàöèè â øêîëå Ìàãèè è Âîëøåáñòâà Õîãâàðòñ. 

– Âîçðàñò?

–Òðèäöàòü ëåò. Ïðîñòèòå, Âû ÷òî, íå ìîæåòå âñå ýòè äàííûå ïåðåïèñàòü ñ ìîåãî ëè÷íîãî äåëà? Îíî â êàáèíåòå äèðåêòîðà.  

Àóðîð ðåçêî ïîäíÿë ãëàçà îò ïåðãàìåíòà è âçãëÿíóë íà æåíùèíó.

– Ìîæåì. Èòàê, åñëè Âû òàê õîòèòå, ïåðåéäåì ñðàçó ê äåëó, – àóðîð ïðèñòàëüíî ñëåäèë çà âûðàæåíèåì åå ëèöà. Íè îäèí ìóñêóë íå äðîãíóë. Îíà áûëà àáñîëþòíî ñïîêîéíà. Îíà äàæå íå ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, êàçàëîñü, ÷òî îíà ïûòàåòñÿ ÷òî-òî ïðî÷èòàòü â êîôåéíîé ãóùå íà äíå ñâîåé ÷àøêè.

– Âû çíàåòå î ìåñòîíàõîæäåíèè Ìèñòåðà Ïîòòåðà?

– Íåò.

– Îí âñòóïàë ñ Âàìè â êîíòàêò ïîñëå ïîáåãà èç ïñèõèàòðè÷åñêîé ëå÷åáíèöû?

– Íåò.

– Âû çíàåòå ÷òî-íèáóäü î Ñåâåðóñå Ñíåéïå?

– Îí ïðåïîäàâàë â Õîãâàðòñå, ìíîãî ñäåëàë äëÿ…

– Âû çíàåòå, ãäå îí?

– Íåò.

– Îí ñ Ìèñòåðîì Ïîòòåðîì?

– Äà…

Äâåðü ñ òðåñêîì îòêðûëàñü, è íà ïîðîãå ïîÿâèëàñü ðûæåâîëîñàÿ æåíùèíà. Ãåðìèîíà ïîâåðíóëàñü â åå ñòîðîíó è óëûáíóëàñü.

– ß Âèðäæèíèÿ Óèçëè, àäâîêàò ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð. È ó ìåíÿ åñòü äîêóìåíòû íà åå íåìåäëåííîå îñâîáîæäåíèå, ìèñòåð ßãî. 

– Íî ó ìåíÿ ïðèêàç Ìèíèñòðà Ìàãèè…

– Ó ìåíÿ ïðèêàç îò Ñîâåòà… Òàê ÷òî ìîæåòå çàñóíóòü ïðèêàç Ìèíèñòðà Ìàãèè… ñàìè çíàåòå êóäà! – ãîëîñ ìîëîäîé æåíùèíû áûë î÷åíü ðåøèòåëüíûì. Ñðàçó áûëî âèäíî – íà íåå íå ïîäåéñòâóþò _íèêàêèå âîçðàæåíèÿ. Îíà ïîëîæèëà ïåðãàìåíò ïåðåä ìóæ÷èíîé. _

– Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð,  ïðîøó Âàñ, ïîéäåìòå, –  îíà îòêèíóëà íàçàä íåïîñëóøíûå îãíåííî-ðûæèå ëîêîíû è ñ âûçîâîì óëûáíóëàñü. Àóðîð øóòëèâî ïîäíÿë ðóêè â çíàê ïîðàæåíèÿ. Ãåðìèîíà ïîäíÿëàñü, âîçëå âûõîäà îíà îáåðíóëàñü è áðîñèëà:

– Ìèñòåð ßãî, æåíà Âàì èçìåíÿåò. 

Äâåðü çà æåíùèíàìè çàêðûëàñü. Íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä àóðîð ñìîòðåë íà íå¸, íåäîóìåâàÿ, ïðåæäå ÷åì óñòàâèòüñÿ â êðóæêó Ãðåéíäæåð.

***

– Ãîñïîäèí Ìèíèñòð, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð îòïóñòèëè.

– Ïî÷åìó? – Àðòóð îòîðâàëñÿ îò áóìàã íà ñâîåì ñòîëå.

– Ïðèêàç ïîäïèñàë âåñü Ñîâåò. Àäâîêàò ïðåäîñòàâèëà åãî…

– Êòî? 

– Âàøà äî÷ü, ñýð…

Ãëàçà ìóæ÷èíû îêðóãëèëèñü. 

– Äæèííè... – âûäîõíóë îí. – Íî… Ïî÷åìó?…

***

– Îòêóäà òû óçíàëà? – Ãåðìèîíà âîïðîñèòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåëà íà ðûæåâîëîñóþ æåíùèíó, êîãäà îíè àïïàðèðîâàëè ê âîðîòàì Õîãâàðòñà.

– Ìàäàì Õó÷. À äàëüøå äåëî áûëî çà ìàëûì… – îíà óëûáíóëàñü ïîäðóãå. 

– Ñïàñèáî. 

Äæèííè òðÿõíóëà ãîëîâîé, ðàññûïàÿ ïî ïëå÷àì îãíåííûå âîëíû. 

***

– Æåëàåòå ÷òî-íèáóäü? – ñ ïðèâåòëèâîé óëûáêîé ñïðîñèëà ñòþàðäåññà, íàêëîíÿÿñü ê ìóæ÷èíå. Ñåâåðóñ ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå, íåäîóìåâàÿ. Ãàððè âîâðåìÿ ïðèøåë íà ïîìîùü: 

– Êàê íàñ÷åò âèíà? Íàïðèìåð... – íà ñåêóíäó îí ñäåëàë âèä, ÷òî çàäóìàëñÿ, –  «Chateau de la Maltroye»? – ñïðîñèë îí íà áåçóïðå÷íîì ôðàíöóçñêîì. Ñòþàðäåññà ðàñòåðÿëàñü, íî ïîòîì êèâíóëà:

– ß ïîñìîòðþ.

Îíà âåðíóëàñü ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò ñ áóòûëêîé âèíà è ôóæåðàìè. Ãàððè óëûáíóëñÿ è ïîáëàãîäàðèë åå. 

Îíè ïèëè ìîë÷à, èì íå íàäî áûëî ïðîèçíîñèòü ñëîâà, ÷òîáû óñëûøàòü äðóã äðóãà. Ãàððè îïóñòèë ãîëîâó íà ïëå÷î Ñåâåðóñó. 

– Äóìàþ, ÿ ìîãó ñìèðèòüñÿ ñ ýòèì ìàããëîâñêèì ñïîñîáîì ïåðåäâèæåíèÿ, - ñ óñìåøêîé ïðîèçíåñ òîò. Ãàððè óëûáíóëñÿ.

– ß äàæå ñìîãó ïðèâûêíóòü áûòü ìàããëîì, òû çíàåøü, –  ïðîäîëæèë îí. –  Ìû âåäü ìîæåì óåõàòü òàê äàëåêî,  ÷òî íàñ íå íàéäóò. Íàïðèìåð… â Àìåðèêó. Âñåãäà õîòåë ïîáûâàòü â Øòàòàõ… ß âåäü íèêîãäà íèãäå íå áûë… Â þíîñòè íå ïîêèäàë ïðåäåëîâ Àíãëèè… À ïîòîì ïðîñòî áåçâûëàçíî ñèäåë â Õîãâàðòñå… Ñòîëüêî ëåò… Ãàððè?.. – Ñåâåðóñ íàêëîíèëñÿ è ïîñìîòðåë íà ìèðíî ñïÿùåãî ìóæ÷èíó. Îí óëûáíóëñÿ, âçÿë ïëåä, êîòîðûé ïðèíåñëà ñòþàðäåññà, è íàêèíóë åãî Ãàððè íà ïëå÷è. 

– Ñïè… Òåáå òàê ðåäêî óäà¸òñÿ îòäîõíóòü...

***

Ìèíèñòð Ìàãèè âçãëÿíóë íà ìîëîäîãî ÷åëîâåêà ïåðåä ñîáîé: 

– Çíà÷èò, îíè â Ïàðèæå? 

– Ìîé áðàò âèäåë èõ â ñàìîëåòå, ñëåäóþùåì ðåéñîì «Âåíà-Ïàðèæ», Ñýð. 

– Áëàãîäàðþ çà èíôîðìàöèþ… 

Ìóæ÷èíà êèâíóë, íàïðàâëÿÿñü ê âûõîäó. Â äâåðÿõ îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ è, îáåðíóâøèñü, ñïðîñèë: 

– Ãîñïîäèí Ìèíèñòð, èõ… óíè÷òîæàò? 

– Ìû ïîñòàðàåìñÿ ðåøèòü âñå ïî-õîðîøåìó. Â âîéíó è òàê áûëî ïðîëèòî ñëèøêîì ìíîãî êðîâè. Ìîé ñåêðåòàðü ñêàæåò Âàì, êóäà ñëåäóåò ïðîéòè çà âîçíàãðàæäåíèåì, – Àðòóð óñòàëî îïóñòèëñÿ â êðåñëî. Îí ïðåêðàñíî çíàë, ÷òî ýòî ëîæü. Ãàððè Ïîòòåð íå ñäàñòñÿ áåç áîÿ. Îí ñëèøêîì ëþáèò ñâîáîäó, ÷òîáû âîò òàê ïðîñòî ðàññòàòüñÿ ñ íåé. Åãî ïðèäåòñÿ óíè÷òîæèòü. Åãî è Ñíåéïà… 

– Ó íàñ íåò äðóãîãî âûáîðà – èõ íàäî óíè÷òîæèòü... – îí íå ñëûøàë, ÷òî â åãî êàáèíåò êòî-òî âîøåë, ïîýòîìó âçäðîãíóë, êîãäà ðàçäàëñÿ ãîëîñ Õìóðè.

– ×òî æ, Àðòóð, îíè ñâîå äåëî ñäåëàëè. Îíè – êàê óñòàðåâøåå îðóæèå, êîòîðîå ïðèøëà ïîðà ñïèñàòü â óòèëü. Òû – áîëüøîé ëþáèòåëü ìàããëîâ, òû âåäü ìåíÿ ïîíèìàåøü? 

Ìèíèñòð Óèçëè âçäîõíóë:

– Äà…

***

Ìàäàì Õó÷ ïåðåëèñòûâàëà ñâåæèé íîìåð æóðíàëà «Êâèääè÷ Ñåãîäíÿ», êîãäà ëåãêèå ðóêè îáâèëèñü âîêðóã åå òàëèè, è ïîöåëóè-áàáî÷êè ñêîëüçíóëè ïî øåå.

– Ñïàñèáî.

– Íå çà ÷òî, ñîëíöå. ß íå ìîãëà äîïóñòèòü, ÷òîáû ýòè ïðèäóðêè òàê ñ òîáîé îáðàùàëèñü. È ðàç óæ Ìèíåðâà ïðåäïî÷ëà çàêðûòü íà âñå ãëàçà, ÿ äîëæíà áûëà äåéñòâîâàòü. Ìèññ Óèçëè âñå î÷åíü áûñòðî îðãàíèçîâàëà.

– Äà, ó Äæèííè âåëèêèé äàð óáåæäåíèÿ,  - óñìåõíóëàñü Ãåðìèîíà. 

Îíè ïðîøëè â ñïàëüíþ. Êñèîìàðà çàøâûðíóëà æóðíàë â äàëüíèé óãîë è óëûáíóëàñü. Íî ìîëîäàÿ æåíùèíà îñòàëàñü ñåðü¸çíîé. Òðåíåð ïî Ïîëåòàì îòñòðàíèëàñü è ïðèñòàëüíî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåå. Ãåðìèîíà âçäîõíóëà. Îíà ïðîøëàñü ïî êîìíàòå, îñòàíîâèëàñü âîçëå êíèæíûõ ïîëîê, çàèíòåðåñîâàííàÿ èõ ñîäåðæèìûì, áóäòî óâèäåëà âñ¸ âïåðâûå. Ïîòîì ïîäîøëà ê îêíó:

– Êðàñèâûé çàêàò…

– Áðîñü, Ìèîíà, çäåñü îí âñåãäà îäèíàêîâûé. ß çíàþ, ÷òî òû õî÷åøü ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü… Ãîâîðè…

– Åñëè... – îíà îñòàíîâèëàñü. Ýòî áûëî òðóäíåå, ÷åì îíà äóìàëà. Îíà ñäåëàëà ñâîé âûáîð óæå äàâíî. Ðåøèëà, íà ÷üåé ñòîðîíå áóäåò, åñëè ñíîâà ïðèä¸òñÿ âîåâàòü. Íî ñêàçàòü îá ýòîì áûëî íåëåãêî. 

– Åñëè îíè ïîïûòàþòñÿ óíè÷òîæèòü Ãàððè… Îí… Îí áóäåò áîðîòüñÿ… ×åãî áû ýòî åìó íè ñòîèëî…  È… È åñëè ìíå ïðèäåòñÿ âûáèðàòü, íà ÷üåé ñòîðîíå ñðàæàòüñÿ… ß… ß áóäó ñ Ãàððè, – îíà ïîâåðíóëàñü ê æåíùèíå. Òà âíèìàòåëüíî ñìîòðåëà íà íåå. 

– ß çíàþ, – ýòî áûëî ñêàçàíî î÷åíü ñïîêîéíî. Âçãëÿäû âñòðåòèëèñü. Èñêðà ïîíèìàíèÿ ïðîñêîëüçíóëà ìåæäó íèìè. Ãåðìèîíà áîëüøå íå ñòàëà íè÷åãî ãîâîðèòü. Îíà êèâíóëà, âíîâü ïîâîðà÷èâàÿñü ê îêíó. 

***

– ×òî ñêàæåøü? – Ãàððè îáíÿë Ñåâåðóñà çà òàëèþ è ïðèòÿíóë ê ñåáå. Îíè òîëüêî çàøëè â íîìåð-ëþêñ îòåëÿ «Ritz». 

– Ãàððè... – Ñåâåðóñ îãëÿäåëñÿ. – Òû ñ óìà ñîø¸ë? – òèõî ñïðîñèë îí, ðàçâîðà÷èâàÿñü â åãî îáúÿòèÿõ è ïðèñòàëüíî âãëÿäûâàÿñü â ñèÿþùèå çåë¸íûå ãëàçà. 

– Êàê òû ìîæåøü áûòü òàêèì ëåãêîìûñëåííûì, êîãäà çà íàìè èäåò íàñòîÿùàÿ îõîòà? 

Ãàððè ëèøü óëûáíóëñÿ, íè÷åãî íå ãîâîðÿ, îí ïîòÿíóë ìóæ÷èíó, óâëåêàÿ çà ñîáîé íà äèâàí. 

– Ãàððè... – âîçìóùåííûé âîçãëàñ ìóæ÷èíû óòîíóë â ïîöåëóå. 

Íà ñåêóíäó îòîðâàâøèñü îò ãóá Ñåâåðóñà, Ãàððè ïðîøåïòàë åìó íà óõî, íåæíî êóñàÿ çà ìî÷êó:

– Carpe Diem…

Òîò âçäðîãíóë âñåì òåëîì:

– ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ Ãàððè, ëþáëþ…

Ñåâåðóñ ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó è ñ óëûáêîé ïîñìîòðåë íà ñïÿùåãî ó íåãî íà ïëå÷å Ãàððè. Ïîòîì ñëåãêà ïîòðåïàë åãî ïî âîëîñàì. Òîò ÷òî-òî ïðîáóáíèë è åùå ñèëüíåå ïðèæàëñÿ ê òåïëîìó òåëó. Ñåâåðóñ îáíÿë åãî çà òàëèþ:

– Ïðîñûïàéñÿ, ìû âåäü õîòåëè ïîóæèíàòü è ïîãóëÿòü…

– Ììì… Ïîãóëÿòü... – Ãàððè ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó è ñîííî ïîñìîòðåë íà Ñåâåðóñà. – Ïîãóëÿòü… Ñ êàêèõ ýòî ïîð òû ñòàë òàêèì ñåíòèìåíòàëüíûì?…

– Ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê ÷óòü òåáÿ íå ïîòåðÿë, – ñ óëûáêîé ïðîèçí¸ñ ìóæ÷èíà, ñàäÿñü íà ïîñòåëè. Ãàððè ïåðåêàòèëñÿ íà ñïèíó. 

***

– Ìû íå áóäåì æäàòü, ïîêà îíè ïîêèíóò îòåëü? – ìîëîäîé àóðîð âîïðîñèòåëüíî âçãëÿíóë íà Õìóðè.

– Íåò. Äåéñòâóåì ïî ïëàíó, –  îòðåçàë ìóæ÷èíà è îãëÿäåëñÿ. Ïàðèæ ñèÿë ìèëëèîíàìè íåîíîâûõ îãíåé. Ïî ïëîùàäè Vendome ðàçíîñèëàñü ìóçûêà è ïåíèå. Òàíöóþùàÿ ìîëîäåæü, ñëåãêà  îáàëäåâøèå îò èçîáèëèÿ òóðèñòû. 

– Ìû ãîòîâû, ñýð, –  ïðîèçí¸ñ íà÷àëüíèê îïåðàòèâíîé ãðóïïû. Õìóðè êèâíóë:

– Ïðèñòóïàéòå.

***

Êîãäà Ãàððè âûøåë èç äóøà, Ñåâåðóñ áûë óæå ãîòîâ ê èõ âå÷åðíåé ïðîãóëêå. Ìóæ÷èíà ñèäåë â êðåñëå è êóðèë. Êîñòþì, âûáðàííûé äëÿ íåãî Ãàððè, øåë åìó âåëèêîëåïíî.  Ïîòòåð  ïîäîøåë ê Ñåâåðóñó, âçÿë ñèãàðåòó è òîæå çàêóðèë. 

– Êàæåòñÿ, òåáå òîæå íå ìåøàëî áû ïåðåîäåòüñÿ, – ñ óñìåøêîé ïðîèçí¸ñ ìóæ÷èíà, óêàçûâàÿ íà ïîëîòåíöå âîêðóã òàëèè Ãàððè. Òîò óëûáíóëñÿ, ìàõíóâ ðóêîé.

– Ó íàñ åñòü âðåìÿ, – ñòàðèííûå ÷àñû íà êàìèííîé ïîëêå ïîêàçûâàëè ÷åòâåðòü îäèííàäöàòîãî. Ïîëíàÿ íåæíîñòè òèøèíà ïîâèñëà ìåæäó íèìè…

Ãàððè ðåçêî ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó, ãëàçà ñóçèëèñü è îïàñíî çàáëåñòåëè. Ñåâåðóñ õîòåë ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü, íî ìóæ÷èíà ïðèëîæèë ïàëåö ê ãóáàì. Åãî ðóêà ìåòíóëàñü ê âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êå. 

«Àïïàðèðóé îáðàòíî…» – ïðîçâó÷àëî â ãîëîâå ó Ñíåéïà. Îí ðåçêî âñòàë è çàêðûë ãëàçà, ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàâøèñü íà äîìå â ãîðàõ. 

«Àíòèàïïàðàöèîííûé áàðüåð…» 

Ãàððè ìûñëåííî âûðóãàëñÿ.

«Ñëåäèòå çà ÿçûêîì, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð», - òóò æå ïðîçâó÷àëî ó íåãî â ãîëîâå, è Ãàððè ñ áëàãîäàðíîñòüþ óëûáíóëñÿ. Íàïðÿæåíèå íåìíîãî ñïàëî. Îí âçìàõíóë âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé, îêóòûâàÿ ñåáÿ è Ñåâåðóñà ñèÿþùåé èçóìðóäíî-çåëåíîé ñôåðîé.

«Îíè ñíèìóò àíòèàïïàðàöèîííûé áàðüåð, ÷òîáû ïðîíèêíóòü â íîìåð; êàê òîëüêî ýòî ïðîèçîéäåò, äåéñòâóé…»

«Ãàððè, ÿ íå îñòàâëþ òåáÿ…»

«Âñå áóäåò õîðîøî… Ïîçàáîòüñÿ î ñåáå… ß òåáÿ íàéäó… Íå îñòàâàéñÿ â äîìå, ýòî ìîæåò áûòü ñëèøêîì îïàñíî, âîçüìè ìàøèíó. Â ìîåì íîóòáóêå íîìåðà íîâûõ ñ÷åòîâ, ñïàñèáî Ãåðìèîíå. Óåçæàé â Áåðëèí. Ñíèìè íîìåð â êàêîì-íèáóäü îòåëå. Æäè ìåíÿ…» –  Âñ¸ ýòî ïðîíåñëîñü â ãîëîâå ó Ñåâåðóñà çà êàêèå-òî äîëè ñåêóíäû, ïðåæäå ÷åì îí èñ÷åç ñ ëåãêèì õëîïêîì. À â íîìåðå âîçíèêëî äåñÿòêà äâà àóðîðîâ. Ãàððè âûïðÿìèëñÿ, ïîòóæå çàòÿíóâ ïîëîòåíöå, ñòèñíóë â ðóêå ïàëî÷êó è óëûáíóëñÿ. Ïåðâûå çàêëÿòèÿ, áðîøåííûå àóðîðàìè â íåãî, ñ ëåãêîñòüþ áûëè ïîãëîùåíû ñôåðîé. 

Ýòà ñôåðà áûëà åãî ñîáñòâåííûì èçîáðåòåíèåì. Ïÿòü ëåò â ïñèõóøêå, êîãäà àáñîëþòíî íå÷åãî äåëàòü, êðîìå òîãî, ÷òîáû èçîáðåòàòü íîâûå çàêëèíàíèÿ, îñíîâàííûå íà Òåìíîé Ìàãèè. Óëûáêà ñòàëà øèðå, êîãäà îí óâèäåë øîêèðîâàííûå ëèöà åãî ïðåñëåäîâàòåëåé. Âîñïîëüçîâàâøèñü âîçíèêøåé ïàóçîé, îí ïðîøåïòàë åùå íåñêîëüêî çàêëÿòèé, êîòîðûå óñèëèëèñü â íåñêîëüêî ðàç, ïðîéäÿ ÷åðåç ñôåðó, è ðàññåÿëèñü ïî âñåé êîìíàòå. Àóðîðû ïîâàëèëèñü íà ïîë. Ãàððè ñàìîäîâîëüíî óñìåõíóëñÿ. Ïåðåøàãèâàÿ ÷åðåç îáåçäâèæåííûå òåëà, îí äîøåë äî ñïàëüíè, ïåðåîäåëñÿ â êîñòþì, â êîòîðîì ñîáèðàëñÿ èäòè ãóëÿòü ïî íî÷íîìó Ïàðèæó, íàêèíóë ñâåðõó ïàëüòî. 

Âåðíóâøèñü â êîìíàòó, îí ñ óêîðèçíîé îãëÿäåë àóðîðîâ:

– Îïÿòü âû èñïîðòèëè íàì íîâîãîäíþþ íî÷ü, – è ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè èñ÷åç.

***

            Ìîëëè ïîñòàâèëà íà ñòîë ìàêîâûé ðóëåò. Âñå ñåìåéñòâî Óèçëè óæå áûëî â ñáîðå. Äæèííè îïóñòèëàñü â êðåñëî ñ áîêàëîì âèíà. Îíà íå ó÷àñòâîâàëà â îáùåì ðàçãîâîðå, ëåíèâî íàáëþäàÿ çà ïðîèñõîäÿùèì. Ïî áëåñêó â ãëàçàõ áëèçíåöîâ îíà ìîãëà ñ  ïîëíîé óâåðåííîñòüþ ñêàçàòü, ÷òî îíè ÷òî-òî çàìûøëÿþò. Ðåøèâ ïðî ñåáÿ, ÷òî åñëè èõ øóòêè áóäóò íàïðàâëåíû íà íåå, òî îíà ïðîñòî îòñóäèò ó íèõ ìàãàçèí Ïðèêîëîâ â Õîãñìèäå, Äæèííè ïåðåâåëà âçãëÿä íà ñòàðøèõ áðàòüåâ. Òå ãîâîðèëè î äðàêîíàõ, äðåâíèõ åãèïåòñêèõ ìàíóñêðèïòàõ è, íà åå âçãëÿä, ïðî÷åé åðóíäå. Æåíùèíà ïîòÿíóëàñü. Ïîñëå èçìàòûâàþùåé íåäåëè åé õîòåëîñü êàê ìîæíî ñêîðåå ïîêîí÷èòü ñ ýòèì ñåìåéíûì óæèíîì è ïîéòè ñïàòü. Îíà ïîäíÿëàñü, êîãäà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ëåãêîå ïîêàëûâàíèå. Åé áûëî çíàêîìî ýòî îùóùåíèå, çíàêîìî ñ ñàìîãî ïåðâîãî ãîäà â Õîãâàðòñå. Òåìíàÿ Ìàãèÿ îñòàâèëà íà íåé íåèçãëàäèìûé îòïå÷àòîê. Äàæå ðåáåíêîì îíà ñëèøêîì õîðîøî ÷óâñòâîâàëà  åå. À ìàãèÿ òàêîé ñèëû ìîãëà ïðèíàäëåæàòü òîëüêî îäíîìó ÷åëîâåêó. Íåçàìåòíî äëÿ îñòàëüíûõ Äæèííè âûòàùèëà âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó. 

- Íàäåþñü, ÿ íå ïîìåøàë? – ðàçäàëñÿ ìÿãêèé ãîëîñ. 

Âñå çàìåðëè è ðåçêî ïîâåðíóëèñü â ñòîðîíó âîçíèêøåãî âîçëå ñòîëà Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà. Ñåêóíäà – è âñå ïàëî÷êè áûëè íàïðàâëåíû íà íåãî.  Åùå ñåêóíäà – è âñå îíè óæå â ðóêå Äæèííè. Àðòóð â óæàñå ñìîòðåë íà äî÷ü, îòêðûâàÿ è çàêðûâàÿ ðîò, êàê ðûáà, âûáðîøåííàÿ íà áåðåã: 

- Äæèííè…

            – Ñïàñèáî, – Ãàððè êèâíóë æåíùèíå, òà óëûáíóëàñü. – È çà Ìèîíó ñïàñèáî, – äîáàâèë îí ïðåæäå ÷åì ïîâåðíóòüñÿ ê ìèíèñòðó. – ß ïðîñòî õîòåë ïîãîâîðèòü, Àðòóð, ïðîñòî ïîãîâîðèòü, -  ïîñëå ìèíóòíîãî çàìåøàòåëüñòâà âñå ïîñëóøíî ñåëè. Äæèííè ïðîòÿíóëà åìó áîêàë âèíà, êàê ñàìî ñîáîé ðàçóìåþùååñÿ. Ãàððè êèâíóë â çíàê áëàãîäàðíîñòè. Âèíî áûëî íàñûùåííîãî âèøíåâîãî öâåòà ñ èçóìèòåëüíûì àðîìàòîì. Ìóæ÷èíà ñäåëàë ãëîòîê è çàêðûë ãëàçà, íàñëàæäàÿñü âêóñîì: 

            – «Mas La Plana» – õîðîøèé âûáîð, ãîñïîäèí Ìèíèñòð.

            – ß ïðèâåçëà èç Èñïàíèè, – ïðîèçíåñëà Äæèííè, ïðåæäå ÷åì êòî-òî óñïåë âûìîëâèòü õîòü ñëîâî. Ãàððè óëûáíóëñÿ. Îí óæå äàâíî ïåðåñòàë çàäóìûâàòüñÿ íàä òåì, îòêóäà òàê ìíîãî çíàåò î ðàçëè÷íûõ âèíàõ.  

Ìíîãèå èç åãî çíàíèé ïåðåøëè îò Ñåâåðóñà, èç åãî âîñïîìèíàíèé, òàê æå, êàê è åãî íåîæèäàííûå ñïîñîáíîñòè ê Çåëüÿì. Î÷åíü ìíîãîå îí óçíàë âî âðåìÿ ñâîåãî ïðåáûâàíèÿ â áîëüíèöå. Ýòî ïîêàæåòñÿ ñòðàííûì, íî òàê îíî è áûëî. Êîãäà ïàöèåíòû õîðîøî âåëè ñåáÿ, èì ðàçðåøàëîñü ïîêèäàòü ñâîè ïàëàòû, ãóëÿòü, îòäûõàòü â îáùåé êîìíàòå. Òàì ìîæíî áûëî ïîãîâîðèòü ñ äðóãèìè áîëüíûìè. Äà, âñåõ èõ ñ÷èòàëè ñóìàñøåäøèìè, íî êàæäûé áûë áåçóìåí ïî-ñâîåìó. Ãàððè ñëûë îñîáûì ïàöèåíòîì, åãî âñå âðåìÿ äåðæàëè íà íàðêîòèêàõ. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, âðà÷è è ìåäñåñòðû òàê äóìàëè. À èçîáðàæàòü ïîëíóþ àïàòèþ è îòðåøåííîñòü, è âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè êèäàòü âîêðóã îòñóòñòâóþùèé âçãëÿä áûëî ñîâñåì íå òðóäíî.  Èçðåäêà óäàâàëîñü âûïðîñèòü ó ìåäñåñòðû ÷òî-íèáóäü ïî÷èòàòü. Ïîïàäàëèñü ïîòðÿñàþùèå êíèãè. Ïðàâäà íàðÿäó ñ íèìè çà ýòî âðåìÿ Ãàððè ïåðå÷èòàë êó÷ó òàê íàçûâàåìûõ «æåíñêèõ ðîìàíîâ» â ñòèëå ìûëüíûõ îïåð, êîòîðûå òàê ëþáèëà òåòÿ Ïåòóíüÿ. Íî èíîãäà äàæå ñðåäè âñåõ ýòèõ ñëåç, ñîïëåé, ïðè÷èòàíèé è ïðî÷åé áåëèáåðäû óäàâàëîñü ïî÷åðïíóòü ÷òî-òî ïîëåçíîå. 

– Â Èñïàíèè î÷åíü õîðîøèå âèíà, – óâåðåííî ïðîèçíåñ îí è óëûáíóëñÿ Äæèííè, çàòåì ñòàë ñåðüåçíûì. –  Àðòóð, ÿ íå õî÷ó âîéíû, ÿ ñëèøêîì ìíîãî ïîâèäàë çà ñâîè òðèäöàòü ëåò. 

– À êàê æå Êëèíèêà Ñâÿòîãî Ìóíãî? –  ãðóáî ñïðîñèë òîò. 

– ß ïîòåðÿë êîíòðîëü. Ñîãëàñåí, ýòî ìåíÿ íå îïðàâäûâàåò. Íî åñëè ìû çàáóäåì îá ýòîì…  Âñå ðàâíî  ó òåõ ëþäåé íå áûëî íèêàêèõ øàíñîâ… Àðòóð, äàâàéòå äîãîâîðèìñÿ – ìû ïðîñòî èñ÷åçíåì èç ýòîãî ìèðà. Ãàððè Ïîòòåð è Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï áûëè â êëèíèêå è ïîãèáëè, êàê è âñå îñòàëüíûå. È âû òàê è íå âûÿñíèëè, êòî çà ýòèì ñòîÿë, íî òàê êàê ïîäîáíûõ èíöèäåíòîâ áîëüøå íå áûëî, ñëåäñòâèå ïðåêðàùåíî. Äåëî çàêðûòî è ñäàíî â àðõèâ. Âû óìíûé ÷åëîâåê, ìèíèñòð, âàì íå íóæíà âîéíà. ß íå õî÷ó óíè÷òîæàòü ýòîò ìèð, íî ÿ ñäåëàþ ýòî, åñëè ìåíÿ íå îñòàâÿò â ïîêîå… 

– Ýòî óãðîçà? 

– Íåò, ïîêà – ïðåäóïðåæäåíèå. 

– Åñëè ÿ ñîãëàøóñü íà ýòî, ïî÷åìó ÿ äîëæåí ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî òû íå âåðíåøüñÿ ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ëåò ñ áåçóìíûì æåëàíèåì âëàñòâîâàòü…

– ß êëÿíóñü ïàìÿòüþ âàøåãî ñûíà…

Â êîìíàòå ïîâèñëà òèøèíà. Ñòðåëêè íà ìàããëîâñêèõ ÷àñàõ âñòðåòèëèñü ó öèôðû äâåíàäöàòü è ðàçäàëñÿ íåæíûé ïåðåçâîí. Íèêòî â êîìíàòå äàæå íå øåëîõíóëñÿ. 

–  ß ñîãëàñåí. Ïîêà ÿ âîçãëàâëÿþ Ìèíèñòåðñòâî...

Ãàððè ïîäíÿëñÿ è ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó. Íåñêîëüêî ìãíîâåíèé Àðòóð ïðîñòî ñìîòðåë íà íåå, ïðåæäå ÷åì ïîæàòü. Ãàððè óëûáíóëñÿ:

            – Ñ Íîâûì Ãîäîì, – ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè îí èñ÷åç. Äæèííè ïîëîæèëà íà ñòîë âñå âîëøåáíûå ïàëî÷êè.

            – Ñ Íîâûì Ãîäîì, – ñ ëåãêèì õëîïêîì îíà òîæå èñ÷åçëà.

            ***

Ýòî áûë ïðèäîðîæíûé ìîòåëü íà òðàññå ìåæäó Àâñòðèåé è Ãåðìàíèåé. Íà ïåðâîì ýòàæå – íåáîëüøîé áàð ñ ïèâîì è ñòðàøíî ôàëüøèâèâøèìè ìóçûêàíòàìè, ãäå ìîæíî áûëî ïåðåêóñèòü ñýíäâè÷àìè, íåñêîëüêî êîìíàò è çàñïàííàÿ õîçÿéêà. Ãàððè ïîòåð ñëåãêà çàìåðçøèå ðóêè è ïîçâîíèë. Ïîæèëàÿ æåíùèíà îêèíóëà åãî ïîäîçðèòåëüíûì âçãëÿäîì è çàêóðèëà. Ïî-íåìåöêè îíà ãîâîðèëà ñ óæàñíûì àêöåíòîì. Ïîìîðùèâøèñü, îí ñïðîñèë ïðî åå ðîäíîé ÿçûê. Ïî-ðóññêè ðàçãîâîð ïîøåë íàìíîãî æèâåå. Âûïèâ ñ íåé ïàðó ðþìîê âîäêè,  Ãàððè áûë, íàêîíåö, äîïóùåí â íîìåð.  Îí ïîäíÿë ïàëî÷êó, íî ïðåæäå, ÷åì óñïåë ïðîøåïòàòü çàêëèíàíèå, äâåðü îòêðûëàñü. 

Ñåâåðóñ îãëÿäåë åãî ñ íîã äî ãîëîâû è îáëåã÷åííî âçäîõíóë:

– Ïî÷åìó òàê äîëãî? 

– Ïðèøëîñü íàâåñòèòü Ìèíèñòðà Ìàãèè. Ñ Íîâûì Ãîäîì, - è ðàíüøå, ÷åì ìóæ÷èíà ñìîã ÷òî-òî âîçðàçèòü, Ãàððè ïðèëüíóë ê åãî ãóáàì. 

– Ìû ñâîáîäíû, – ïðîøåïòàë îí.

– ß çíàþ…

Fin

14.07.03****


End file.
